Savior
by JediJewel
Summary: What ensues when Xanatos acquires a mind-wiped slave who in actuality is Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi. A/U
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Savior

**Author's Note:** This AU effort occurs a few years after TPM. It is unbetaed. All mistakes are my own.

**Disclaimer:** Star Wars is the property of George Lucas & Lucasfilm Ltd.

* * *

Xanatos read the obscure datafile and studied the nightmarish holopics with dispassion. His foremost objective in his recent purchase of a mind-wiped labor slave was primarily revenge against a bitterly despised enemy.

At the moment, his new acquisition was ensconced in his med center being examined by his own personal physician. The look on the healer's face when he delivered his grim assessment was professional, yet sympathetic.

"My Lord, the patient has been subjected to horrendous torture. The physical abuse is considerable and some most likely irreparable. I won't go into specific details, but he needs to be placed into bacta immediately if he is to have any chance for survival at all."

The former fallen Jedi moved in closer to get his first actual glimpse of the young man. Numerous scars and bruises, old and new found covered the well-formed slender body, evidence of the inhumane treatment inflicted upon the victim. He had known what to expect from the forwarded report, but was still shocked when he could barely recognize the battered handsome face that he was eminently familiar with.

A wave of uncharacteristic pity sweep though the Telosian, "Do what you have to to help him," he directed. "Spare no expense. Give him the best possible care."

"At once, my Lord," the healer responded before immediately ordering his staff into action.

As the bustle of activity took place around him, Xanatos stroked his chin pondering, "What the hell happened to you, Obi-Wan?"

* * *

Questions nagged at Xanatos while he observed the lithe body that had been floating in the bacta tank for several days. The information from his initial report was woefully lacking, so he sent his most dependable spies out, relying on their expertise to reconstruct the detailed circumstances before Knight Kenobi was brought to him. The head healer approached with a medical datapad in hand.

"My Lord, the patient will be removed shortly. His injuries were so severe that only months of rehabilitation and therapy will aid in his recovery. A great deal will depend on how cooperative and willing the young man will be. We must be cautious due to his fragile state, therefore, I recommend we wait a while before we remove his force collar. Once he has regained some strength, we will then attempt to reverse the mind-wipe and restore his memories."

Nodding his approval, Xanatos waited while the young Jedi was taken out of the restorative bath, cleaned off and after close examination by the healer, taken to a private room.

* * *

When Obi-Wan awoke, he expected to feel the pain that marked his everyday existence. Therefore, he was surprised to find himself unrestrained and lying on a soft comfortable bed. As he attempted to raise himself up, a pair of strong arms assisted him.

"Careful, now. You don't want to exert yourself too much."

"Wha...," was all that the patient could rasp from his dry throat.

"Here, drink this," a cup was placed in his hands, "Now, just small sips," he was advised.

Obi-Wan obeyed and drank slowly.

The older man sadly noted that what were once dazzling cerulean eyes were now only a glazed grey gaze fixed before him.

"My name is Xanatos. I... _procured_ you from your last owner," he judiciously explained, "You have been brought to my estate here on Telos."

"Are you my new master then?"

The humble inquiry rocked the noble whose tumultuous feelings were in disarray. In the past, he had based his hostility towards Obi-Wan fundamentally on the fact that he unfortunately occupied the plum role of being Qui-Gon Jinn's apprentice -- a position he himself tempestuously abdicated. It had grated upon him how the young man radiated so brightly in the Force and essentially embodied the compassion, skill and grace signifying an ideal Jedi. For all intents and purposes, he had acquired him solely for the purpose of exacting revenge on his abhorred former mentor, but the presence of such purity brutally abused made him pause as he asked himself if he truly wanted to further torment this poor wretched soul.

"You needn't worry about that now," he answered, choosing to dodge the question. "You've been under my healer's care for the last few days and will remain so until you are well again. Then, and only then, we'll discuss your future. When you are stronger, a mind healer will help you to retrieve your memories, but for now, what would you like me to call you?"

The young man found himself speechless. This was the first decent treatment he'd received since the mind-wipe, but he was wary to trust again after being so ill-used by others. Awkwardly, he shrugged unable to provide a suitable answer.

Xanatos remedied the situation by recalling an appellation from an old confidential background file retrieved when the knight was a padawan. "Would you mind if I called you Ben?"

Realizing his benefactor was very accommodating and kind, the patient offered up a small smile of approval.

"Rest now. We will talk again later."

For the first time in his limited memory, the young man dubbed 'Ben' felt safe. The fear and hopelessness that constantly plagued him momentarily ceased. Cozily settling down, the patient soon fell fast asleep.

* * *

A brooding Xanatos was studying his breathtaking residential view -- deep in thought. Time had flown by. Offworld was a thriving success due to his ambitious and ruthless hands on management. He realized the busy work had diverted his attention away from seeking spiteful retribution against his old master, but the desire for reprisal was still strong. As fate would have it, opportunity had just presented itself in the form of Obi-Wan Kenobi.

There was a knock before Renault, the noble's valet and trusted right hand man, entered the opulent office to relay the classified spy data that was trickling in.

"Very interesting unsubstantiated facts, my Lord," the man stated while juggling a stack of dataflimsies.

The Telosian seated himself behind an ornate desk and motioned for the man to speak.

"It appears several years ago Jinn and Kenobi had a major falling out."

An ebony eyebrow arched at the news.

"Apparently, Jinn dismissed his senior apprentice in order to take on another padawan."

Stunned disbelief flashed in the Lord's sapphire eyes, "Continue."

"It's all connected to a Naboo mission. You must remember, it was all over the holonews when the Trade Federation failed in their bid for planetary invasion. Rumor has it, the Jedi team was knee-deep in the conflict." The adjunct looked down to reference his notes. "In the end, Kenobi saved Jinn's life, but for some unknown reason the old man threw him over for a little wunderkind. Luckily, in consideration of his valiant efforts, the Council granted him his knighthood. After which, Kenobi left Coruscant and hasn't been back to the Temple since."

Xanatos' curiosity was piqued. "Contact our spies and informants and tell them to redouble their efforts. Get me all of Knight Kenobi's mission records, everything you can gather on Naboo and I want detailed accounts of his experiences after he was mind-wiped and put on the auction block."

Renault curtly nodded and bowed before rushing out the door. "I'm already on it, my Lord."

Leaning back in his chair, Xanatos steepled his fingers and observed wryly, "How ironic, Obi-Wan. It appears we both have been burned by that rat bastard of a master."

* * *

As the days passed, Obi-Wan gradually improved, however he suffered from frightening night terrors. Responding uncharacteristically to the screams of anguish, Xanatos spent several nights bedside dispelling the disturbing images in order to allow the young man a semblance of peaceful rest.

One evening, in contemplating over his afflicted house guest, the Telosian suddenly realized that he felt a kinship with the young Jedi. He knew well what it felt like for one to be betrayed by your very own master and it spurred him to personally see to Obi-Wan's recovery.

Unnerved by the patient's lackluster spirit, the noble became determined to coax the Jedi from his sheltered cocoon. Arriving daily with dinner, he cordially kept him company.

"Good evening, Ben. You have a special treat today. The healers has upgraded you from that awful diet of vegetable broth to soft food." Placing the tray in front of the patient, he announced with a flourish, "On today's menu...kawali egg soufflé."

A weak smile lit the wan face. "Smells delicious."

"It should, I'll have you know I have a galaxy renown chef working for me."

While the patient ate, Xanatos related some of his more risqué business anecdotes, trying to humor him with conversation. When he reached for the finished meal tray, Obi-Wan grasped his hand.

"Why...why have you been so good to me?," he reluctantly asked, fearing it wasn't proper to question the man who in his estimation rescued him.

Xanatos held his breath for a second. "Is it so wrong to want to help a person in need?"

"But, you are a prince," the Jedi pointed out, "A man of importance and power. What interest could you possibly have for a mind-wiped slave?"

"Ben," the older man squeezed his hand in reassurance, "the truth is too complicated to explain at the moment," He added sincerely, "However, I promise to give you all the answers you require when you have sufficiently healed."

Bowing his auburn head in contrition, "Forgive my impertinence, my Lord. I'm very grateful for all the attention you've shown me."

"No thanks are necessary. And I want you to call me Xanatos."

Obi-Wan reacted in mortification. In his short stay he observed that no one addressed the noble with such informality, "But..."

A voice spoke with conviction, "Know this, my friend, I do not now and will not ever consider you to be my slave."

"But, I'm so unworthy..."

Grabbing the young man by the shoulders, the noble harshly responded, "Don't say that!" He rued his outburst immediately and moderated his tone, entreating, "Forget you were a downtrodden slave and believe me when I tell you that you are an amazingly gifted, courageous and honorable man."

Ben then dared to ask, what he suspected all along. "You know who I really am...You've always known, haven't you?"

Releasing him, Xanatos did not prevaricate and replied, "Yes."

Appearing to take the answer in stride, Ben continued, "Would you answer a simple question?"

The older man hesitated before nodding.

"Were we once friends?"

Xanatos turned his back and sounded regretfully sad, "No."

Ben was vaguely confused, "I don't understand. We were acquainted, however, not on good terms and yet you saved me...cared for me...Why?"

"I'm no saint, Ben," the older man admitted through clenched teeth. "We share common life experiences and personal relationships. My motives weren't benevolent in the beginning, but they changed the moment you first arrived."

"You pitied me."

Xan turned to reface the knight, in order to directly look him in the eye. "At the start, I did. But as time passed, I grew to admire you for your resilience and innate goodness. Whatever apparent bad blood that existed between us is totally my manifestation. My animosity towards you was solely a mistaken product of guilt by association." His frankness surprised even himself as he elaborated, "You're an innocent pawn in a wicked game of vengeance. Nothing more than a tool to utilize...a means to get back at someone whom I felt terribly wronged me."

The young Jedi greatly appreciated the noble's honest openness. "You may play a dark role in my shadowed past, Xanatos, but all that's important to me now is that for some inexplicable reason I can sense that you've never lied to me. In fact, you've treated me with the only decency and kindness I can recollect in my compromised memory. It should not be surprising that I feel that I can trust you with my life."

"Your trust isn't misplaced, Ben." The noble spoke evoking the aura of a faithful paladin. "Furthermore, until you are fully recovered, you may regard this place as your home. Rest easy knowing that you are safe and welcome here under my ever vigilant guard and protection."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** My thanks to: **Rhivanna, TamsynDell, MOWK38, Guest, amber75, Bek-K, Jedi Ani Unduli, XANI, Darth KenObi-Wan and Barranca** for your generous comments.

* * *

Bewilderment and indignation swept through Xanatos when he read through the provided transcript of the Council session in which Qui-Gon dismissed Obi-Wan for the express purpose of taking on another padawan.

"You maybe one of the Temple's most well respected peacemakers, old master mine, but you certainly do have your supreme oblivious bantha ass moments when caught up in one of your infuriating self-righteous crusades," the noble mused aloud.

"Jinn's smitten," Renault postulated whilst delving through all the incoming data." All his time has been spent tirelessly training and staunchly supporting this boy he discovered, whom he constantly refers to as _'the chosen one.'_ Sources say the kid's an uppity loner. Can't relate to those around him and doesn't make friends easily." The aide continued to rattle off a slew of alleged character flaws. "He's been labeled as rebellious, smart-mouthed and quick tempered."

"All sublime qualities which at one time or another have also been duly attributed to me," an astute Xan wryly pointed out. "If history's repeating itself, the boy's obviously got Jinn eating right out of his hand."

"Apparently, the kid can do no wrong."

Moving forward, Xanatos skimmed through the numerous stealthily obtained mission files and was very impressed by Obi-Wan's solo achievements which documented two years of exceptional performance in diplomacy and field work.

Next on the agenda, Renault reported the frustrating difficulty in procuring specific details pertaining to the clandestine assignment the proficient knight was engaged in prior to his being mind-wiped and sold into slavery.

"Even our most experienced contacts and adept moles have been unsuccessful in reconnoitering any significant shred of information at all. Which is peculiar since there's usually at least one member on the Jedi High Council who has exceedingly loose lips when offered the right incentives. However, in this particular case, our spies keep running into an impenetrable titanium wall whenever the subject of the missing Knight Kenobi is brought up."

"Are you trying to tell me that no one at the Temple has inquired into Obi-Wan's whereabouts? Not even _high and mighty_ Jinn himself?"

Negatively shaking his head, the adjunct remarked, "The only person to actually question his disappearance was his friend and crechemate, Bant Eerin. She claimed that although the knight remained off planet, they kept in touch by comm rather frequently. Council rebuffed the young healer's repeated concerns until ultimately issuing a general statement under the blanket of confidentiality that he was still actively involved on a highly classified mission."

"That regulation cover story reeks like a cantankerous rancor."

The dependable right-hand man agreed. "We have it on good authority that unofficial parties have been covertly employed expressly for the purpose of scouring the galaxy for him. They've been confounded after rigorously searching for months without success." With a self-satisfied smirk, he added, "And they'll continue to find absolutely nothing since we've carefully covered our tracks, leaving no traceable trail behind."

"Wouldn't the imperious Jedi Council have a massive group coronary if they knew in reality that their errant knight was safely residing under my palatial roof?" Xanatos mildly chuckled imagining their shocked reactions before his expression turned deadly serious. "I need to make sense of this murky affair for Obi-Wan's sake. If Yoda and the rest of his dogmatic conclave really want their legendary Sith killer back, then they'd better provide me with some straightforward answers or I may have to cavalierly start trampling on a few pompous Jedi toes to get to the bottom of this mystery."

* * *

Ben continued to improve as the days turned to weeks. After the removal of the accursed Force collar, he left his sick bed and began to acquaint himself with the Telosian estate. With his connection to the Force renewed, he was able to leisurely move about and to help speed his own physical recovery.

Returning early from a business meeting, Xanatos strolled onto the balcony overlooking the sweeping gardens and saw Ben below gracefully immersed in the initial movements of a complex kata. Clad only in a sheer pair of leggings, the knight was tentative, but moved fluidly from one movement to the next. Sweat glistened on the taut well-toned body that was slowly regaining it's strength and musculature.

Removing his finely tailored tunic as he made his way down to join Ben, the older man smiled a greeting before falling easily into step, perfectly mirroring the elegant exercise. To the younger man's amazement and delight, the pair moved side by side in seamless synchronization until the final pirouette, leap, twirl and stop of the routine to the unexpected admiration of the manor staff who had gathered to observe.

After bowing to one another and their appreciative audience, Xanatos tossed his partner a fresh towel.

"I'll wager you're unfamiliar with the _Tempest Sonata_ kata?"

"Kata?...Is that like a dance?"

"It's a combination of a dance and a training workout. Your execution was first rate and beautiful to behold. Did you just remember it?"

"To be honest, it's hard to explain. The moment took me by surprise. I was just stretching and limbering up, when suddenly...it was like I could hear music in my head and impulsively, I felt like I had to inherently move. The whole experience, especially when you joined me...the connection felt incredible. How is it that you know this kata too?"

"It was a lesson we both learned...," the noble paused a beat before hesitantly revealing, "Taught to us at separate times by a synonymous instructor."

The young Jedi detected a dash of bitterness in the noble's casual reference.

"I have an inkling that you weren't the only cause of despair in my past. Tell me, Xan. This person with whom you have acrimonious issues with, was he a source of my unhappiness also?"

Impressed by the uncanny intuitive query, the noble realized that the moment to provide answers had finally arrived. Impetuously, he wanted to blurt out _"YES!_ Qui-Gon Jinn was the bane of both our existences." However, he held his tongue and sighed, "It would be terribly wrong for me to influence you by introducing my personal biases into your psyche. I could very easily taint your memories. You are entitled to the truth, but I must defer particular questions because our mutual perceptions on how we see certain people and events are without a doubt vastly different."

"What everything comes down to is that I must ultimately come to grips with my own true self."

"Already grown tired of my scintillating hospitality and personality, have you?"

"Far from it." The young man gratefully smiled. "I've partaken way too much of your genial patience and generosity as it is, Xan. It's about time I rediscovered my former life. All of it...The good and the bad...The wondrous joy and the sordid ugliness." Ben noted a glint of forlorn acceptance in the older man's eyes and hastened to add, "You realize that my friendship with you will not change once the mind-wipe is reversed"

"At heart, I'm a pragmatist," the Telosian wistfully acknowledged. "Odds favor that the vibrant individual I know now as Ben will be long gone and in his place will be the forthright person you always were before."

The knight disputatiously furrowed his brow. "I may not be cognizant of many definitive facts about myself, but I do know this..." He spoke with confidence and certainty. "The Xanatos that I formerly knew in the past will remain forever there...in the past."

* * *

The exceptionally skilled mind healers Xanatos employed may have been experts in the field of memory retrieval, but even they were unsuccessful in reversing the effects of the mind-wipe. Final diagnoses concluded that the mind block was a revolutionary fiendishly insidious piece of work which triggered severe seizures in the patient whenever any attempts were made at countermanding the original procedure.

"Don't be discouraged, Ben."

"I'm sorry..."

"It's not your fault."

"Then why are you so upset?"

An irascible Xanatos decided not to sugarcoat the matter. "Because according to the healers, this isn't your commonplace, cut rate mental hack job. Someone with prominence, money and malevolent intent had your mind expunged with a radical new technique." The noble's anger only mildly abated as he further expounded," Whosever's wrath you incurred, rather than simply kill you, wanted the smug satisfaction of ensuring that you spent the remainder of your life as nothing more than a miserable suffering abject slave."

Assimilating what his friend was implying, an acutely unsettled voice desperate for answers beseeched, "Who am I, Xan?"

"If I told you, it would only be just a meaningless name. I could give you a lengthy detailed dossier on who you really are, Ben, but it would be futile. The unique essence that is distinctly you would always still be missing."

"There isn't any hope then." The young man sounded dejected as pessimism set in. "After all, what is there possibly left to be done?"

"Listen to me," Directly addressing his dispirited friend, Xanatos exhorted, "Not only is the man I described before amazingly gifted, courageous and honorable, but he is a stalwart believer in justice and an ardent seeker of the truth as well. Have faith that we'll figure out some way to get you back to your old recognizable self."

The heartened knight fortified himself with a deep breath, then beckoned, "Where can we start?"

"We have to find out who did this to you and why. For all you know, your life may still be in jeopardy. Even more so, if you're able to remember the circumstances which led to your mind being excised in the first place."

Ben shook his head perplexed. "It's not that I'm not extraordinarily appreciative for all you've done for me, Xan, but I can't stop asking myself why are you so invested in assisting me?"

"I suppose a part of me feels a sort of loyalty towards you since we're more or less brothers. Bound not by blood, but by connection to a certain mentor whose tutelage and training has done more to shape us into the men we are today than I am comfortable admitting."

"Is this mentor, the same person you've been steadfastly striving to gain vengeance from?"

Xanatos had never lied to Ben before and wasn't going to obfuscate the truth.

His only reply was a succinct nod.

The empathetic young Jedi's response was compassionate. "We all have our inner demons to battle, Xan. And not to seem presumptuous, but as you are magnanimously helping me cope with mine, know that I humbly offer all my support in helping you deal with yours."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** My gratitude to: **amber75, Majestik Moose, KenObi-Wan, Barranca, Jacen200015, MOWK38, Jedi Ani Unduli, Rissika, TamsynDell, XANI and Osprey Eamon** for your gracious comments.

* * *

It was a rare privilege for an outsider to be granted an immediate private audience with Master Yoda, but Xanatos knew that the sage old dignitary's curiosity about the notorious former Jedi's sudden appearance would grant him swift unfettered access.

Seated also in the otherwise empty hallowed Council chamber was Mace Windu who studiously eyed the Telosian with cautious suspicion.

"Why are you here, Xanatos?"

"Just politely soliciting an exchange of pertinent classified information."

"And why should we possibly have any particular interest in anything that might concern you?"

"Because..., _Master_ Windu." The piqued noble stressed the honorific with a hint of sarcasm. "For the past few cycles, I've been surreptitiously sheltering one of the Order's most sought after and invaluable lost assets."

Xanatos deftly moved to one side as Ben warily took a step forward and doffed the concealing cowl of his ebony cloak.

The two masters looked at each other slack jawed with identical stunned expressions of bafflement which melded into bona fide relief.

Still dubious, the tall Jedi councilor inquired askance, "What trickery are you up to?"

"No chicanery involved," the noble openly attested. "We're aware of the sensitivity and secrecy of the issue at hand. Ergo, the purpose of this discreetly confidential meeting."

Yoda took note of the lack of recognition in Ben's eyes at the presence of his Jedi elders. "Know us, you do not, do you, young one?"

Surveying the kind wizened face, the knight sadly shook his head. "I'm sorry. I honestly don't recognize either of you."

"His mind's been wiped clean," the Telosian informed. "He's been attended to by the most elite mind healers in the galaxy, who're at a loss as to how to reverse the damned cerebral operation." Elucidating further, "We're here for answers. Specifically, the intricate details of the mission he was assigned to before he went missing."

"You are in no position to dictate demands, Xanatos. With your prior history, you can't expect us to trust you."

"Gentlemen," Though his patience was wearing thin, Xan civilly maintained, "If you have no intention of being forthcoming and the prospects for mutual cooperation are nonexistent, then you leave my friend and I no recourse but to depart in pursuit of our own investigation."

Mace Windu arose, the stern timber of his voice commanding, "Knight Kenobi stays."

Ever defiant, the infamous fallen Jedi overtly caressed the hilt of the lightsaber by his side. "Not if I have any say in the matter."

"Stand down, Xanatos," the council member pointedly warned. "Don't turn this into an incident, you'll live to regret."

The noble chuckled at the challenge. "Don't try to intimidate me, Master Windu. You may possess a sterling reputation as a renown swordsman, however, I wouldn't necessarily consider myself a pansy pushover in the dueling department by any standard."

"Stop this grandstanding, both you will," an exasperated Yoda ordered, aggressively pounding his gimer stick on the immaculate floor.

_"XANATOS,"_ came the forceful booming baritone from across the room. All eyes turned to see the imposing figure of Qui-Gon Jinn standing by the Council chamber entrance. "I had to see for myself if rumors claiming you were spotted in the Temple corridors were true." The Jedi master's gaze riveted on his scandalous former apprentice, then drifted to fixate on the fellow companion by his side.

_"Obi-Wan?..."_

Ben quickly deduced that this arresting individual must be both he and Xan's previous mentor. Logically, he thought, it should not be an arduous task to recall at least a miniscule aspect of the man who had played such a dominant role in his life. Thus, the determined knight began to intensively focus his total concentration on Qui-Gon's leonine features.

Tremors started initially in Ben's hands. Then, a flash of blinding white light seared his vision before a sharp burst of pain erupted in his head.

Without warning, the young man cried out in distress, startling those around him, before his convulsing body crumpled to the ground.

* * *

"Obi-Wan...Obi-Wan...," a concerned Qui-Gon summoned in a muted masterly tone, but to no avail.

"He won't respond to that name," Xanatos explained as he crouched down next to his friend, coaxing him to consciousness. "Ben...Take it easy...Just breathe."

"What made him collapse?"

"Vicious backlash from the infernal mind-wipe. Anytime he tries too hard to access his memories, he's subjected to fits of seizure."

"Mind-wipe?...Why is it not surprising to find you mixed up in all of this Xanatos."

"Oh...I'm up to my elbows in this treacherously evil enterprise, Master Jinn. Only not quite the way you think."

"Spare me your innocent victim routine. You won't fool me into believing you're not somehow responsible for this atrocious situation."

"Enough." Ben snapped, rousing from his debilitating faint. Rubbing his throbbing forehead, he gingerly got to his feet. "Xan is in no way to blame for my egregious condition. Let me make it perfectly clear that he is _not_ my arch nemesis and his actions towards me have been nothing but altruistic ever since he liberated me from the cruel bonds of slavery."

The three Jedi masters were silently struck dumb by the surprising declaration.

"I only wish to shed some light into what led me into ending up in this fugue state to begin with. If it occurred whilst during the commission of my duties for you, then, I feel that I'm entitled to the truth."

Yoda seriously pondered for a brief span before finally nodding his assent. "Deserve it, you do." To allay the tension, he emphasized, "Know you, that this is your home."

"When we first arrived at the Temple, the idea that I was somehow affiliated was simply inconceivable to me." Ben noted with astonishment. "Now, you're telling me it's true...I am a Jedi."

"A Jedi knight to be precise." Xanatos clarified. "That's quite a sobering upgrade from lowly subservient slave."

"And you too, Xan. I take it you haven't played the part of a pampered aristocratic businessman your entire life."

"A long time ago, I used to belong to this sacred benevolent brotherhood as well, but unfortunately turbulent events transpired. As a consequence, my outlook on the universe was...shall we say -- drastically altered."

"That general summation is what I would call classic understatement," Jinn dryly commented.

Glaring, the noble retorted with asperity. "I learned at the feet of the finest double talking diplomat in the galaxy." Deftly, he changed the unsettling subject. "Let's get back to the crux of the matter, Masters. What exactly did Knight Kenobi's last mission entail?"

Mace Windu uttered a single word. "Naboo."

* * *

"You believe that all this is the work of the Sith?"

"You are to be commended for your network of informants, Xanatos. Theories of the reemergence of the Sith have lingered since the attempted invasion by the Trade Federation years ago. There's virtually no evidence of their presence, however, Knight Kenobi by happenstance came upon a lead which took him to Naboo."

The noble picked up Windu's train of thought. "Whereupon, he mysteriously vanished. Only to turn up later where my people discovered him tortured and shackled in the Outer Rim slave markets."

"Conceal the nature of his absence during our search for him, we did," Yoda revealed. "Vouch for our integral security, we cannot. Problematic leaks contributed to Obi-Wan's apprehension, of this, I am certain. "

"We need an advantage," the Korun councilman strategized while decisively eying the Telosian. "An inside track as to how a cunning Sith thinks. That's where you come in."

"Me?"

"If you're truly earnest in your efforts to aid Obi-Wan..."

An incredulous Xanatos abruptly interrupted, his outrage apparent. "Of all the bantha blasted nerve. I come within a hair's breadth away from taking my Trials when you send me on an ill-fated mission to Telos where my aspirations of knighthood are spectacularly shot down in flames and now you have the unmitigated gall to expect me to help you smoke out the Sith?"

Unrepentant, the prudent diminutive master rationalized, "Dire circumstances require unprecedented measures, they do. The same for then as it is for now, see this you must."

Amusingly shaking his head at the irony, a cynical Xan balked. "And I suppose enlisting a shady Jedi to do your dirty work is the most expedient resource you have at your disposal."

Yoda appealed to Xanatos' brethren loyalty. "Not only Obi-Wan, but the Order and the Republic will benefit as well. Your duty, it is not. But know this...," the wise prognosticator cryptically admonished the visibly unswayed former Jedi. "...inevitable it will be. With the triumphant rise of the Sith, will come the fatal downfall and destruction of us all."

* * *

Qui-Gon led the fully cloaked Ben back to his residential apartment. The young man gave a cursory glance at the Jinn/Skywalker inscription plate near the door, pausing for a moment to reflect that his name must have at one point been etched upon a similar marker.

Upon entering, the living quarters seemed quite comfortable with well worn furniture and plethora of plant life scattered about. The master could tell by reaction alone that none of the surroundings sparked any familiarity to his guest.

"This must seem like a huge departure from the splendid grandeur of Xanatos' estate."

"Compared to the oppressive slave cages I've inhabited, this place can be considered a palace."

It felt awkward speaking to someone he'd known and raised for over a decade like a complete stranger. "Well, that's understandable. Feel free to make yourself at home, Obbb...Ben, while I prepare us some tea."

Drawn to a display of holopics, the young Jedi noticed that the majority consisted of the mentor with a small blond child. "Is this your latest student, Master Jinn?," he asked when the older man returned carrying a tray laden with tea and a plate with Obi-Wan's favorite tassel cakes.

"You're a knight, now." He acknowledged with pride. "Please call me Qui-Gon. And yes. That's my padawan, Anakin. Presently, he's on a field trip, so he won't be back for a while. Which gives us the perfect opportunity for me to catch you up to speed on your background history. There's a great deal to cover, so what would you like for me to fill in first. Your early era before becoming my pupil...or should we directly delve into our master/apprenticeship period...?"

"To be completely frank, the times of greatest interest to me at the moment are your relationship with Xanatos and everything having to do with our mission to Naboo."

The Jedi Master cringed and deeply sighed, resigned to the fact that it was definitely going to be a long night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** My thanks to: **Barranca, amber 75, Jedi Ani Unduli, Darth KenObi-Wan, Geri K, charie, MOWK38, TamsynDell, Kairai **for their wonderful feedback.

* * *

Xanatos set about exhibiting, to the Jedi present, the qualities which made him excel as a savvy businessman.

"Let's get down to the fundamentals, shall we, Masters? What are you willing to tender for my services?"

Mace snickered with disdain. "You want remuneration?...Money?..."

_"Please, "_ the superficially insulted noble sassed, "I may be mercenary, however, I'm not gauche. As you well know, I'm flush with cash and capital. Surely there must be some desirous article of value to offer me from the Order's illustrious cache of rare antiquities."

After considerable thought, a pensive Yoda motioned and bade the Telosian to bend down. When Xanatos knelt, the little green troll whispered an overture into his ear.

The former Jedi's eyes widened as an incorrigible smile graced his lips. "You actually have this item in your possession?"

"Doubt me not. Help us in drawing our quest for the Sith to an efficacious conclusion and yours, it is. My solemn pledge as head of Council, you have."

Rising to his feet, Xan cordially replied as he would have to those with whom he had successfully bartered a comprehensive business agreement. "Gentlemen, we have a deal."

Once alone, Mace queried his shrewdly sage companion.

"For Force sakes, what sort of treasure did you extend to him."

Without revealing a word, Yoda answered knowingly, "Merely enticed the man with what a unique individual like Xanatos would want the most, I did."

* * *

Qui-Gon was an old hand in treading carefully and providing a balanced perspective in the midst of many a hotly contentious discord. However, the difference in being the unbiased neutral third party in settling a dispute and the key subject of the discussion at large was like night and day.

Noticing the master's discomfiture, Ben begged his pardon. "I realize I'm brazenly probing into very sensitive areas of your life. My apologies if my intrusions have caused you to feel ill at ease."

"Allow me to explain." The older man candidly confessed. "I've always been an extremely private person who finds it excruciatingly difficult to openly express my emotional feelings. Even though we were together for more than a dozen years, I seldom spoke to you about my association with Xanatos because it was too heartbreaking to drudge up the woebegone past."

"As teacher and pupil, did you not get along?"

"Just the opposite." Jinn recollected with melancholy. "He was a remarkable vibrant student with a razor sharp intellect and sardonic sense of humor. It was a privilege to instruct someone who demonstrated such voluminous promise, but I expect most masters envision each of their apprentices that way." He shook his head despondently. "I was simply unaware how attached I became to him, overlooking his faults until it was too late."

"What happened?"

"Shortly before taking his Trials, we were sent by Council on a mission to Telos where Xanatos' father, the Governor, had instigated a bloody civil war. Our assignment was to reconnoiter and if at all possible attempt to appease the dire critical situation. The maniacal Crion tried to enlist his son by tempting him with notions of glorious planetary domination and power ad infinitum. Utter confusion and chaos abounded when the crazed man, who perceiving me as the primary obstacle standing between him and his offspring, viciously attacked. I had no recourse but to kill him in self-defense."

The young knight's keen attentiveness was unnerving to Qui-Gon, who continued. "It was then that Xanatos' composure totally unraveled. Losing it, he ranted and raged over his loss. He had the audacity to draw his lightsaber against me and irrationally, threw his knighthood away, rejecting his years of Jedi training by renouncing all ties to the Order. As the dismal final note, he bitterly swore, over his father's dead body, to exact brutal vengeance against me." A downcast Jinn related, "I was altogether stunned by the vehement anger of his reaction. After the fact, sympathetic colleagues conjectured that it was in Xanatos' nature to turn Dark. Supposedly there were signs early on that I neglected to acknowledge. They postulated that he carried his father's genes. Therefore, was inherently ruthless, ambitious and prone to flights of mercurial madness."

"And you truly believe that?"

"You've only seen one side of the man, Ben. The side that is charismatic, witty and captivatingly easy to befriend. It may be hard for you to accept but, there were several occasions when he's sought to wreak revenge upon me through unscrupulously trying to harm you."

"Xan's admitted to me as much."

The older man seemed stunned at the statement. "I'm sure that Xanatos' version of these same events paints a completely different picture."

"We haven't discussed the issue of Telos yet. Xan didn't want to taint my memories by sharing only his partisan point of view. As you have kindly given me your impressions, I will now objectively listen to his account as well."

"Please," the master forewarned. "Approach Xanatos with the utmost caution. Don't be fooled for he may possess deceptive underlying motives behind his congenial facade."

"You still see me as a victim, don't you? As an enervated beaten down slave, blinded by gratitude and enthralled by my rescuer." He noted that Qui-Gon did not deny the fact. "There has been more than ample opportunity for Xan to take advantage of me. If I were to go by your harsh depiction of him, he could have readily continued the bestial handiwork of my previous malicious overseers and owners whose warped ideas of discipline ran more along the lines of savage torture, but he chose not to. I assure you that not only is my judgment sound, but the man has earned my trust and I intend to fully give him the benefit of the doubt."

"Thank you, Ben," Xanatos interjected, surprising the pair, while casually leaning with his arms crossed against the entryway alcove. "It's quaint to know, old Master of mine, that after all these years, you still haven't changed the entrance access codes."

* * *

"How long have you been standing there, Xanatos?"

"Long enough to ascertain that I appear to be the hot topic of discussion at the moment. I'm curious as to how you've bluntly characterized me, my endearing erstwhile master." He rubbed his chin in speculation. "Let me guess. 'Satan's wicked spawn'...'the evil devil incarnate'...or how about the perennial favorite...'demon prince of the darkside'?" His droll whimsy quickly dissolved. "Just for the record, let me remind you that no one is flawless and when you're done disparaging me, remember that there are quite a few messy dark blemishes on the blotter of your mentoring career well worth highlighting."

Addressing his friend, Xan asked, "Has he opened up about Naboo, yet?" As Ben shook his head, the noble impishly clasped his hands together and made his way to comfortably plop down on the weathered sofa. "I've got to have a ring-side seat to hear this."

Qui-Gon stared daggers at his agitating former apprentice.

"Reluctant to start?" The Telosian eagerly volunteered to encapsulate. "It would be my pleasure to set the stage for you while you fill in the particulars."

After helping himself to some tea, he began. "As Jedi ambassadors, your mission was to settle a dispute between Queen Amidala and the Trade Federation, who had blockaded Naboo with the intention of extorting an inauspicious agreement. The negotiations never took place since from the onset, the Viceroy plotted to eliminate you both. You managed to make it planet side and subsequently rescued the Queen and her entourage. From there, you hastily journeyed back to Coruscant and following her unsuccessful plea to the Senate for assistance, Amidala returned home, accompanied again by you two, who ably abetted in victoriously fighting off the invasion forces."

Wonder supplanted disbelief and a warm glow of excitement lit up Ben's face. "It sounds like an amazing adventure fraught with intrigue and peril."

Quick to attribute credit, Qui-Gon pointed out, "You played a major role in it all."

"How...?"

"You were the first Jedi warrior in a millennia to slay a Sith...," Jinn cited with approbation, gratefully adding, "...and you saved my life."

Flabbergasted, the young man sighed in awe, then felt sadly bereft. "To realize the magnitude of how much personal history I've lost is a bit overwhelming." Suddenly, he was cognizant of the copious tension in the room. "There's something important that hasn't been brought up yet. I can sense it."

Xanatos locked eyes with his former master. "Tell him."

When met with cold silence, the man prodded further, "He's going to remember what happened eventually and he needs to hear it from you now."

Ben's vulnerable answer-seeking visage impelled the senior Jedi to speak.

"On our voyage back to Coruscant with the Queen, we experienced engine problems which forced us to stopover on Tatooine. It was there that I encountered a nine year old slave boy named Anakin Skywalker, whom I discovered had extraordinary Force powers along with an astronomical midichlorian count. Utilizing the boy's talents, we were able to purchase the parts necessary to repair our ship and successfully make it back to the Temple." The mentor's plain delivery of facts then shifted to a more venerate tone. "I, alone came to the evident conclusion that he was the embodiment of the _Chosen One_ prophecy, which foretold of the coming of a being who would restore balance to the Force. "

"Anakin returned with us and became your padawan."

"Yes."

"What am I missing here?"

"Council stubbornly refused my request to have Anakin trained for he was too old. I could not accept their implacable decision and appointed myself as his new master."

"But, were you not still my instructor?"

"In accepting Anakin, I had to promote you, advocating that you take your Trials for knighthood." Qui-Gon was emphatic. "It was an impulsive act, I grant you. Anyhow, the most sensible option that immediately sprang to mind."

"I see," the knight calmly responded, sizing up the situation.

"No, you don't. It's not what you may think. You must understand. I didn't forsake you, Ben."

"Did I understand?...Back then, I mean."

Jinn's graphic disheartening expression was reply enough.

"I presume our relationship was not a very close one."

Strongly disagreeing, the master insisted, "You're mistaken. It was."

"My erroneous assumption was based on not finding a single holopic of me." The young man gestured to the nearby display. "I can comprehend the absence of Xan, but the lack of mine made me surmise that you had written me off as well."

"I have dozens upon dozens of cherished images of both you and Xanatos. They're all carefully packed away in storage since I cannot bear to look at them. They only represent painful reminders to me of a lost happier past."

"...For naturally, you only live in the 'here and now,'" the noble philosophically flouted.

"You're enjoying every bit of this, aren't you, Xanatos?"

"Don't try to analyze me, Master Jinn. Although," he smirked, "I must admit that watching you reap what your arrogance has sown does elicit a modicum of peccant delight. Otherwise, it doesn't suit me to have Ben relive any of this. Nevertheless, it gives you the chance to at least apologize for the lack of respect you showed when you sought to elevate him during your high-handed, self-righteous scene in Council chambers."

Qui-Gon detested being lectured to. Especially by someone half his age. In addition, it bothered him even more that, after careful introspection, he knew that Xanatos was right.

"If there is any axiom I have tried to abide by my entire life, it's been to listen to the Force and act accordingly. Many have questioned my rebellious actions and have described me to be arrogant, sanctimonious and obstinate. This I cannot refute. I am a man of principle and for me to act contrary to my beliefs would be a grave failing on my part. I shall never consider securing Anakin's position as my padawan a mistake. My failure lies in my disregard to my meritorious apprentice who deserved far better than what I inadequately bestowed. Forgive me, Obi-Wan, for abrogating what should have been your shining moment in the sun and casting a dark shadow over the friendship I fondly valued between us."

Profoundly moved, Ben wasn't sure how to respond, other than, "You called me 'Obi-Wan.'"

The master smiled, "I know."

Xanatos stood. "Let's go, Ben," he encouraged his friend, "The sooner we get started. The closer you'll come to unearthing who you truly are...Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi."


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **Thank you to: **LadyDeb1970, Jedi Ani Unduli, Darth KenObi-Wan, MOWK38, Geri K, charie, amber75, XANI, Osprey Eamon, Zuzanny, Torli, iboneki, beloveddaughteroftheking, Sephyradoom, dianawolftorres, Sigrida, Padawan-BubbyKenobi, Curtis Zidane Ziraa, SeraphimXII, Artep01, Ann Jinn, T, SilverBlacesGal, willa, Chrystel Malfoy-Potter, ShadowsofNyx, kurotenshi-08,**for your wonderful feedback.

My apologies for the long absence.

* * *

Intel from Mace Windu confirmed that the last location Knight Kenobi was known to have visited before vanishing was a dingy drinking establishment in the shady outskirts of Naboo. It was a lead unsuccessfully followed up by other investigators, but one that Xanatos and Ben couldn't ignore.

"Let's try a new approach," the noble suggested. "Chances are that nothing will ring a bell in this tawdry tavern, so rather than visual recognition, use the Force. In the past, I've found my gut instincts far more reliable than what was usually staring at me right in front of my face."

"I'll give it a try."

"Do or do not...There is no try."

"That's a thoughfully astute philosophy."

"Wish I could take credit for it, but little green trolls are, in certain respects, more sagacious than I. Care for a drink?"

"No, thank you."

"I'm daring and shall test the waters."

After making his way and finding a spot besides a couple of inebriated dubious looking customers at the littered bar counter, the thirsty Telosian ordered.

"My good man, I'll have some of your finest Alderrean brandy."

The burly bartender looked at him askance.

"Prime Mandalorean scotch?"

A sneer along with dead silence.

The noble requested with a resigned sigh, "Basic Corellian Ale, it is."

* * *

Taking in the dreary, but boisterous ambience, the knight drifted. Aimlessly wandering until he espied a dark corner where an attractive voluptuous patron sat alone. Her coquettish painted face seemed to beckon to him and through sheer impulse, he wandered over to her table.

"You wish Geneva to read your fortune?," she precociously propositioned.

"That depends," he replied.

"On what, handsome?"

"Have we met before?"

_"That depends,"_ was her coy riposte.

"Pray tell, on what?"

The alluring female snickered.

"...on how much you really want to know your answer," clarified Xanatos who leisurely ambled next to Ben with liquor in one hand and ample credits in the other.

With her acquiescence, the pair sat down. Avariciously, eying the lucre in the noble's possession, the woman began deftly shuffling a deck of esoteric tarot cards. Laying a sequence down, she began chattering without being prompted.

"The two of you are on a journey of discovery. You seek information that will help you reclaim something of immense importance which you have lost."

Xan quirked his eyebrow at his friend as if to see if he was falling for this trite drivel. But, Ben never took his eyes off of the prognosticating female.

Pointing to a cryptic card with a ominous hooded character. "You are seeking someone. Someone wicked..., but this mysterious person does not want to be found. This one is definitely not one to be trifled with. Certainly not without incurring fatal consequences." Her finger alighted on the adjacent card depicting a cloaked skeleton carrying a large scythe.

"Let me guess...the _death_ card," the droll Telosian deduced.

"Beware...I see danger ahead for the both of you if you continue on this reckless course of action."

"Sorry," Xan tutted to the fortune teller's disappointment. "However sound your forewarning advice might be, your information is a tad too ambiguous to warrant a sizable commission."

Grasping the woman's wrist, Ben was fixated on only one thing. "We _have_ met before, haven't we?"

Geneva's amethyst eyes gave her away completely. Gone was the brashness, greed and duplicity. All that remained was the fear of being found out.

The two men knew she wouldn't provide them with anything more substantial, so Xan tossed a few token credits onto the table, casually remarking as they made their way out the door, "I've insulted my alcoholic taste buds enough for one night."

* * *

When Geneva finally emerged from the bar, she hurriedly made her way through the darkened streets and back alleyways until she came upon a heavily cloaked individual.

"He's back...," the nervous woman rasped

"Who?"

"That Jedi knight. The one you paid me to ply with a spiked cocktail; Only he didn't drink it. To lure into a rigged bedroom; Only he didn't fall for it. To play damsel in distress as; Until those creepy cutthroat goons of yours finally ambushed and took him away," she wailed.

Once the vicious slap snapped her head sideways, Geneva abruptly stopped snivelling.

"I...I...think he remembered me," she whimpered, cringing while cradling her bruised cheek.

"Impossible. Had he retained his memories, pandemonium would have been unleashed by now." Pausing to think for a moment, the cloaked figure asked, "Were the Jedi with him?"

Shaking her head, the fortune teller reported, "He was accompanied by another man." She rattled off a thumbnail description. "Dark haired...good looking...and stinking rich."

"This seriously complicates matters and will prove quite a quandry for my employer." The tone was cold and menacing. "What did you tell them."

"You think me stupid. I told them absolutely nothing."

"You vacuous, dim-witted numbskull." The infuriated figure grabbed the girl by the throat and began throttling her. "They followed you here and you led them right to me."

"Come...come..." Xanatos asserted as he and Ben stepped into view. "That's no way to treat a lady."

"Get them!," was the livid command, as a slew of brawny henchmen, with the sole intent of inflicting major bodily harm, rushed forward.

* * *

As Jedi, both the noble and the knight had been well trained in the discipline of classic martial arts. Ever since the day that Xan joined Ben in the Tempest Sonata Kata on the Telosian estate, they had practiced together regularly honing and improving the style and technique of their fighting abilities. Xanatos thrived on confrontation. Verbal and physical. Ergo, he was counting on working up a good sweat against the oncoming gang of feral thugs.

Number and size were of no advantage to the assailants who relied heavily on brute force to achieve their objectives. Xanatos met his first opponent with a stunning right backfist to the head, then a sharp left knife strike to the neck, followed by solid right palm blow to the chin. With a pivot, he took on another with a crushing left backfist to the face, a mean right hook kick to the knee, ending with a firm right shot to the jaw. A third aggressor, realizing he was way out-classed, brazenly brandished a blaster, which within a blink of an eye, was neatly spliced in two by the noble's adroitly drawn lightsaber.

Ben easily blocked and gracefully sidestepped a multitude of calculated blows that missed their mark by a mile and countered with a flurry of effective cuffs, jabs and potent punches. Elusive somersaults followed by forceful flying roundhouse kicks by the knight finished off the few stooges that remained standing.

The young man walked over to a cowering Geneva who was huddled in the corner during the entire skirmish and helped her to her feet. "Are you all right?"

Although jittery, she managed to nod.

"Unfortunately, your friend didn't stay long enough for the festivities," Xanatos quipped as he joined the pair.

"Geneva," Ben entreated, "Who hired you?"

Despite fearing grave repercussions, she found herself feeling guilty for her part in the comely knight's terrible ordeal and opened up.

"He called himself Vidor, but he's only a contemptible flunky. It took a while, but after some furtive checking around I learned that he's subservient to some notable magnate or dignitary with imperious intergalactical ties. When I mentioned your reappearance, he commented that your existence was going to cause considerable chaos for his overseer." She brushed her aching throat, acridly adding,"I hope when you regain your identity, you space whatever their whole entire sordid operation is into the wretched icy bottomless hellhole of Hoth ."

Placing a wad of credits into her hand, Xanatos affirmed, "...and now that's what I consider to be a fortune telling reading well worth paying for."


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** My thanks to **Jedi Ani Unduli, Beloved Daughter, TamsynDell, Valairy Scot, Geri K, MobiObi and Barranca **for generously reading and reviewing.

* * *

As the two men made their way back to their Naboo lodgings, Ben was especially quiet and appeared to be brooding which was unusual for him.

"You've had alot to acclimatize in a very short time," the noble assuaged. "Any headway we make should be reassuring."

"I'm encouraged by any progress, Xan." The knight then shook his head and sighed, "I just can't dispel this deep down simmering anger festering in me. As a Jedi, I know it's not productive to feel this way."

Xanatos took his friend by the shoulders. "Stop brow-beating yourself. It's not everyday one awakens to find their entire life history wiped tabula rasa." He further urged, "You want some more thoughtful astute philosophy...Release your anger."

"Hah...," the younger man scoffed, "Easier said than done."

"Just tell me, who are you mad at?"

Ben was irked. "The malacious monster who did this to me."

"Who?"

"That evil vile villain."

"Again."

"That wicked reprehensible reprobate."

"More."

"That hideous, heinous, diabolical degenerate."

"Don't forget son-of-a-sith"

"That no good, despicable, pernicious, low-lying son-of-a-sith."

"Feeling any better?"

Catching his breath, after releasing all his pent up tension and hostility, Ben quirked a smile.

"Much bettter. Thanks..."

* * *

When the door slid open to their accomodations, it revealed an unexpected guest awaiting them.

After freezing for a split second, a hesitant, timid-smiling Bant, tentatively approached and after a quick swipe at her glassy relief-fllled eyes, warmly embraced her well missed Jedi colleague.

"My name is Bant. Sadly, I was off-planet when you made your 'out of the blue' return to the Temple. When Master Yoda informed me of the circumstances surrounding your disappearance, it was agreed that I be allowed to come here in order to deliver significant personal effects to you."

The convival hug made Ben feel decidedly ackward. It was obvious from the concerned look on her face that she was a close acquaintance.

"I'm sorry, I wish I could say that I remember you, but..." At her disconsulate expression, he consoled, "As you probably know, Xan and I are diligently working to rectify this troublesome dilemma straightaway."

The piercing glance the mon calamarian cast towards the noble, did not go unnoticed by the knight.

"Take my word for it, he's not some fearsome sabertooth gundark...He doesn't bite."

"So I've been told," Bant replied, eying the fallen Jedi with inquisitive interest. "Nevertheless, it's hard to overlook the colorful slick notoriety. Shrewd in business, nifty with a blade, suave and seductive with the fairer sex..."

"What's not to like?," Xan flashed a beguiling grin.

"It's the occasionally sadistic in nature quality that somewhat dulls the appeal."

"Not to worry," the noble brushed off the invective. "I've tabled my 'naughty little devil' tendencies for the interim."

Bant was contrite. "Whatever second thoughts about your character I may have entertained are long gone." She elaborated, "I've been briefed on your good samaritanism, but most importantly, Obi's seal of approval is good enough for me."

* * *

Once seated, the female Jedi placed an artifact pertaining to Obi-Wan's past into his hand. "Don't focus too keenly," she warned. "You don't want to prompt a seizure."

"Anything?," the noble inquired.

After inspecting the dark irregular shaped momento, Ben shook his head, but was curious as to its origins when he clasped it in his palm.

He felt an immediate affinity with the object as it seemed to emit a finespun pulse of energy in his grasp.

"What's the story behind this?," the young man wondered.

"That river stone was gifted from your master. It played a significant part during a dire mission early in your padawanship when you were captured and mind-wiped."

Astounded, Ben's jaw dropped. "This has happened to me before?"

There was a nod of affirmation.

"Using the stone as a critical focal point, you were able to circumvent the abominable procedure enough to essentially retain your identity."

Xanatos interjected, "How does this relate to our present predicament? He's already been wiped."

"If Obi-Wan knew what was about to happen, chances are he found a new focal point and then compartimentalized his psyche somewhere into his subconscious. All he need do for cognizant recall is to access a necessary catchword or 'back door' term he may have established, whereby the integrity of his sheltered personality could be then be restored."

The knight appeared skeptical and looked to an equally wary Xanatos who shrugged, "I'm quite familiar with 'back doors', but not the type you're talking about. Exactly, what makes you so sure that what you have just postulated actually occurred?"

"Because I know Obi-Wan's strong-willed determination." Gazing at her friend, Bant spoke with conviction. "I'm convinced you fought with every fiber of your being, to preserve your individuality." She shook her head. "I know it sounds like some far-fetched charlatan peddled medical remedy, but remember, you were able to overcome the odds once before." Clutching his hand encircling the river stone, she fervently added, "Your memories haven't been obliterated. I'm positive that right now, ensconced somewhere inside you is an accessible Obi-Wan Kenobi."

* * *

The atmosphere mellowed as the trio imbibed several decanters of vintage Gamorrean Merlot and dined on a deluxe repast featuring rare Koran roast beef, creamed Kessel parsnips and Twilla tiramisu.

Afterwards, Bant opted to delve into a sensitive subject.

"I take it, you've already encountered the inimitable Qui-Gon Jinn. What are your impressions of the man?"

Pondering a beat, the knight perceptively gathered. "He possesses an exceptionally commanding presence."

"That's one way of putting it," Xanatos chimed in. "It's hard to believe now, but in my youth, all it took was a minute glance of disapproval from him to turn me into a pathetic puddle of remorse and insecurity. Overcoming my reverence for the man was quite sobering if not liberating."

Bant concurrently acknowledged, "Obi...I mean you...Ben, felt exactly the same way."

"He seems extremely confident and sure of himself."

"That's part of his charm." The noble dryly assessed before ascerbicly adding, "Without fail, Master Jinn dutifully follows the sound of his own intractable interpretation of the 'Will of the Force' and woe to those who dare challenge his viewpoint."

"Qui-Gon claimed that we maintained a close relationship. Was this not true?"

"All masters and their apprentices cultivate a rapport and reliance towards one another until their bond is finally severed. The connection is vital for it offers stability and succor throughout the important learning phase of an apprenticeship." Xanatos' words were tinged with bittersweet amicus. "Nevertheless, it's only natural that at some point the training wheels come off and you back away for the sake of following your own destiny. Unfortunately, sometimes the road of life you are fated to travel diverges with that of the one who guided your initial steps."

Warming up to the noble, Bant aimed her thumb in his direction. "Sapient truism borne of personal experience. The both of you share a lot in common." She drained her wine glass. "My job here is nearly done. There's one final keepsake that belongs to you."

Rising from her seat, she walked over and pulled a polished lightsaber from her travelbag. She then ceremoniously placed it in the knight's hand.

Ben was familar with the sleek Jedi weapon for he had seen Xanatos practicing with his own amber tinted blade several times on Telos.

Rendered speechless, he deeply exhaled, for it took a few seconds to wrap his mind around the concept that the cylindrical sword was actually his.

"I would have thought it missing when he disappeared," the older man noted.

"That would have been the new saber Obi had fashioned to replace the one he believed lost when he battled the Sith warrior here in the Theed power station. This original was eventually recovered and returned to him."

"The last time used, I killed with this," Ben deadpanned, mindful in regards of his Sith confrontation.

"It was a matter of life and death for you...Kill or be killed," Xan pointed out, then stressed, "Remember...the primary purpose of a Jedi is to protect and defend. A lightsaber enables you to do exactly that."

The young man met the noble's steady gaze, then nodded.

Turning to Bant, he gratefully hugged her. "Till we meet again, my friend."

The mon calamarian smiled, "Whereupon, I expect you to be back to your old winsome 'perfect padawan' self."


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:** My thanks to: **thewayfaringstrangers, Jedi Ani Unduli, Xan Fan and Barranca** for kindly leaving feedback.

* * *

Xanatos was not intoxicated though he had indulged in his fair share of alcoholic libation. Commiserating over his former master had caused a fissure in the impenetrable barrier he had erected around his stainless steel mindset and now cracks were threatening to cause the swell of his emotions to rupture and flow.

"There are advantages to a mind wipe, you know."

"You're joking, right?"

"Actually, I'm totally serious."

Ben was taken aback. "You don't know what you're talking about."

"On the contrary," the noble was unwavering, "Memories are both a blessing and a curse, my friend. They inspire the best and worst emotions in all living beings. Be it euphoric happiness, agonizing despair, or in my particular case, scathing animosity." He elaborated, "I abhor wasting my time being consumed by rancorous hostility and dreams of vengeance against Qui-Gon Jinn and yet the antagonistic emotions continue to plague me like a spice addict's voracius obsession."

"Xan," allowing the man the chance to check his dolorous outpouring. "You don't have to talk about this if you don't want to."

Suddenly carefree with conversation, the older man continued unabated. "With an abundance of wealth at my disposal, anything I could ever want or need is mine for the asking and yet...I've never entertained the idea of utilizing the services of an analytical mind healer. Trust issues...you see."

Ben was empathetic as ever, "Personally, I know someone who'll lend an ear for no charge whatsoever.

"Everyone celebrated the fact that the megalomaniacal madman was dead. Dispatched by the good and decent Jedi master who expected me, the loyal apprentice, to fall in lock step with the rest of the rabble and cheer that evil had been justifiably vanquished." The Telosian's bitterness was acute. "Qui-Gon Jinn killed my father...A man labelled insane, drunk on omnipotentcy and bent on planetary domination...But still...he was my father."

Treading carefully, the knight asked, "Wasn't it self-defense?"

"The crusading Jedi master would have you believe that the confrontational issues were patently black and white. However, they were not." The man's resentment was razor sharp. "There was more at stake than just the liberation of Telos. Something else was up for grabs that they were fighting over."

"Which was?"

"_Me._"

"You?..."

"In my father's mind, giving me up to the Jedi had been a highly regrettable mistake. He believed I had been molded into nothing more than a common peace officer when rightfully, I was his one true heir. The scion to his vast empire. The legacy that would allow his name to live on."

"...and Qui-Gon?"

"Hah!.," Xanatos snorted. "To him, I could never be a blueblood aristocrat. My obligatory duty was to be the embodiment of what he envisioned the ideal Jedi to be."

"I don't know what to say."

"Words cannot express how harrowing it is to see someone who brought you into the world, being run through with an emerald lightsaber that had only been used to cut down villainous riff-raff in the past."

After a pause, Ben presumed, "The traumatiac ordeal caused you to renounce being a Jedi."

"Not merely that, I bolted entirely in the opposite direction." The noble further detailed, "I went rogue and learned about Darkness first hand. Basking and dotingly cultivating my dabblings in the Dark till the culmination where I felt that I was experiencing the exact same precipitous demented frenzy that my father had succumbed to."

"Had you fallen that far?" The concern in the young man's voice was evident.

Looking back today, I'm amazed at how recklessly moral and ethically backrupt I had become." Xan demonstratively opened his arms. "I wanted to rule over everyone and everything within my insatiable grubby little mitts."

"What was the turning point?"

"I feared my connection to the Force had changed...or maybe...warped would be a better description. The abilities were still there, only they felt different. Dull...not invigorating; restrained...not free flowing; bloated...not ephemeral. It was then, power, profit, property and the rapacious desire for only the finest trappings of life became anathema to me. Ultimately, I reached the shocking realization of how empty it all was." He deeply sighed. "I had to perform a radical about-face in order to regain the quintessential esprit that was lost and believe it or not, I somehow summoned up the wherewithal to turn back."

"I take it you're not completely out of the woods yet?"

"All that remains is the furor over what might have been." Xanatos was forlorn. "I could have saved him...Like I was able to save myself...If only I had been given the chance to save him - But, Qui-Gon Jinn killed my father."

* * *

Sulkan Vidor did not look forward to transmitting the communique, but feared he was putting his life at more considerable risk if he did not do so.

He had done underhanded work before being in the employ of a motley assortment of shifty kingpins, corrupt businessmen and even nefarious spicepushers, but none terrified him like the one who referred to himself as Sidious.

Rich compensation though, made working for someone who made his blood run cold easily tolerable. Once communication was established on the highly encrypted secure line, a shadowy image appeared.

"I warned you never to contact me on this channel under any circumstances." The voice dripped with disgruntled disfavor. "Your ineptitude knows no bounds."

"My most deepest apologies, but I wanted to report that the Jedi Kenobi has finally surfaced."

"At last..." The Sith Lord's momentary glee was replaced suddenly by annoying pique. "It was your bumbling incompetence which allowed him to slip out of our range of detection in the first place. You were supposed to keep meticulous tabs on who he was bought and sold to."

"I...I know it was my...my fault," The man sputtered. "I lost my bearings on him. There was no difficulty eyeballing the glacial basalt quarry supervisor, the teak plantation owner, or the cobalt mine overseer. In this particular case, the last buyer to purchase him did a masterful scrupulous job of covering his tracks. I'm sure it was deliberate."

"I have so missed receiving the timely reports and vivid holopics on the drudgery of his torturous slave existence." The Sith harkened back. "Ah! The amusing pleasure and enjoyment the updates of his routine suffering, subjugation and abasement aroused. I was most displeased when it was discovered that he was nowhere to be found."

"Lo and behold. He and a companion recently arrived on Naboo asking questions."

"Was it that tiresome obstinate Jedi master Jinn?"

"No...My sources inform me that Qui-Gon Jinn is still on Coruscant training his padawan, Anakin Skywalker. The new ally is a former student of Jinn's. Xanatos deCrion."

"Indeed! I've heard intriguing innuendos pertaining to this Telosian prodigal son. This certainly adds more fuel to the fire."

"It makes perfect sense. Being the premiere key executive to Offworld, with his acuity in mining interests, his agents somehow came across the mind-wiped Kenobi, at his last place of servitude, purely by coincidence."

"A most lamentable outcome. I must credit the Jedi Council for their discretion about his keeping his reappearance under wraps. Several casual inqueries on the knight have been met with courteous covert pretenses as to his whereabouts. It mustn't be forgotten that Master Yoda has the artful ability to be as furtive and crafty as I."

Hoping to add some positive news, the lackey noted, "From what I can gather, the mind-wipe is still intact."

"Of course it is, you fool," Sidious derided, "That ground breaking procedure should retain its effectiveness. However, I am never one to leave anything to chance. He may still be a threat to my burgeoning plans. Luckily, in his present state, he's worthless as a Jedi."

"Do you want me to have them eliminated?"

"This is why you are nothing but an insipid underling to me." The Sith said with disdain. "You cannot comprehend the beauty of the whole challenge. The passion for the hunt...Little do my enemies know, I hold all the cards in the deck and they are stacked in my favor."

Vidor was at a total loss as to how to proceed. "What are your orders?"

"I'm not done with Kenobi just yet. There's definitely more fun to be had. Do exactly as I command."


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:** Thank you to the wonderful: **thewayfaringstrangers, TamsynDell, Xan Fan, Jedi Ani Unduli, Annabel Willow, Tavae Themisal, Geri K and thorn** for kindly commenting.

* * *

The Outer Rim slave markets were the very last place Xanatos wanted to reintroduce to Ben, but the connection between Vidor and whoever the deleterious malefactor he was working for had to be made. The barbaric spectacle of human beings being bartered and sold to the highest bidder was revolting to the noble and made Ben literally sick to his stomach.

"Unpleasant memories?"

"Nightmarish at the most. Distressing to say the least." The young man recalled. "The earliest memory I have to date is waking up helplessly manacled and chained behind the permasteel bars of these filthy slave cages."

"Are you going to be okay?"

The former menial labor slave's trepidations faded as he brushing the lightsaber at his side, bolstering his fortitude. "Let get it done, Xan."

* * *

The parasitic trader in human misery was called Gubatan. His profession was moving mortal merchandise, which he did efficiently with cool dispassion. Ordinary in stature, money grubbing and demanding in nature, he had the look of a pinched starved weasel.

"What may I interest you gentlemen in today?" The unctuous peddler pitched, " Are you looking for servants of the male or female persuasion or another exotic variety all together. Perhaps I can offer you a group package deal. I carry a vast selection in multiple species." The sycophantic spiel continued. "All top quality and reliable for any and all types of industrious endeavours. Be it backbreaking hard labor, dependable immaculate housework or..," he lasciviously winked, "...after dark delectable pleasures."

"We're not here to buy," a repulsed Ben answered in disgust. "We're looking for a supplier named Vidor."

The cordial tone abruptly turned rudely brusque. "Information concerning my business affairs are confidential and duly off limits. Who are you anyway?"

Purposely leaning in, invading the proprietor's private space, Xan replied with contempt, "You played heartless host to my formerly enslaved friend here, before you eventually sold him off for a tidy profit."

Sensing a threatening situation developing, Gubatan desperately signaled and several hulking security guards immediately appeared.

Xanatos smiled in response and held up a small jeweled device which once activated, emitted intense energy charges that shocked the approaching men. Once jolted, they instantly fell to the ground out cold.

"Latest generation Offworld neuro-stunner," Matter of factly, explained the noble, displaying the electrifying device. "Rather fashionable and comes in handy for ending inconvenient minor scuffles and teaching important lessons to sleazy two-bit slavetraders who refuse to answer questions."

"I don't want any trouble." the man began to babble defensively, "What I do isn't illegal. Slavery isn't outlawed in the Outer Rims. You have no right disturbing my operation."

"Trouble isn't our intention." Ben pressed. "We only want information...on Vidor.

"Disclosing background on my suppliers isn't good for business."

"There won't be much of your business left standing should I introduce a few more toys from my arsenal." Xan proposed. "That's if you're refusing to cooperate."

"Wait." Gubatan held his hands up in submission. "Who said anything about not cooperating. Give me a chance to check my accounts." Scanning past numerous previous sales in his ledger, "My turnover is considerable. You can't expect me to remember every slave that crossed paths with me."

"I was force-suppressed; collared." The young knight detailed. "Tried to escape once and broke the arms of a couple of your guards. Does that refresh your memory."

Looking up from perusing his records, recognition took hold. "I _do_ remember you. Red hot property. As a slave, you could have lived a charmed life. Several wealthy women found you most attractive and highly desireable. Sought to add you to their personal stables. I could have made a small fortune, but Vidor paid double and made it perfectly clear that you were only to be sent to the bleakest, harshest environments at large. I didn't envy you at all when he personally chose that merciless nasty piece of work, Toomey Salasi from the Glacial basalt quarry, as your first owner."

"Vidor supplied my friend, the slave to you, then actually paid you twice the price in order to have him purchased by the most heinously sadistic master available?"

The slavetrader flinched at the noble's indignation. "I do admit that it sounds incredibly cruel. Nevertheless, first and foremost, I'm a businessman. I reaped a beneficial windfall, for sure, but who wouldn't look a gift taun taun in the mouth."

Grabbing the rat-faced slave merchant by the front of the collar and raising him to his toes, Xanatos asked slowly and deliberately, "Where can we find that miserable lowlife, Vidor."

"If I give you his contact info, will you leave me alone?" Gubatan snivelled. "You're tearing my tunic and scaring away all my customers."

"Where is he?," Ben was emphatic.

"The last known coordinates I have for him are on Coruscant."

* * *

On Xanatos' luxurious state of the art custom flying ship, the pair was able to cut their intergalactic time travel from the outer rim in half. Though most impressed by the speed of their cutting-edge vessel, Ben was also contemplating the irony of how his life was as much a mysterious unknown pitch black void as the immense expanse of space, amongst other philosophical topics, whilst gazing out the view port.

"What did I tell you about brooding?"

"For your information, I'm ruminating more than moping."

"Anything that should concern me?"

"If you're really curious, I'm mulling over what you said about there being advantages to a mind-wipe."

The noble was perplexed, "Are you now?"

"What I gleaned from you and Bant was that there was a history of turbulent issues which existed between me and Qui-Gon. Now, I have a general idea what some were about and that many were severe enough to cause significant rifts in our relationship." The knight appeared conscientiously challenged. "I don't know...I suppose being unaware of the conflicting problems makes for an easier and much less contentuous atmosphere, however I wonder how much remembering it all will complicate matters and how distraught it will make me."

"Only the real you can definitively answer that."

"Can I ask you something personal?"

After a thoughtful glance and a pause, the noble nodded.

"Do you believe in forgiveness, Xan?"

The man's gaze drifted to look off into the stars. "It's a noble precept. Unfortunately, one that I've seldom charitably extended in my lifetime."

"Even though, it might bring you some peace."

"Peace can be vastly overrated."

"What makes you say that?"

Refacing his friend, he retorted, "Why bother turning the other cheek, when it's so much more satisfying to watch your bitterest rival writhing in soul crushing defeat."

A sensitive Ben sensibly pointed out, "Because, Xan...It won't bring him back."

There was a long silence.

"...I know..."

The noble half chuckled, "I realize how petty, spiteful and vindictive I sound, but that's precisely the type of person I am."

"No, Xan," Ben certified. "You're a stronger...better man. I'm absolutely sure of it."

"Is that your trust in Faith speaking or the all enlightening Force at work?"

"Doesn't matter. Either one will suffice."

* * *

After procuring cups of rich steaming full-bodied caffe, the two began conversing on other subjects at hand.

"Looking forward to going back to the Jedi Temple?," Xanatos asked.

"I suppose," mused the slightly downbeat young man.

"Look on the bright side. Any step forward is better than none at all."

"You're right," the knight lightened up. "Still, doesn't it feel like we're caught up in some protracted wild bantha steeplechase?"

"You don't feel up to the challenge?"

"To be candid, I mostly feel tremendously guilty for taking you away from your own busy engaging life and dragging you into this entire tumultuous danger-mired mess."

"Don't be, my friend," the noble allayed while sipping his hot beverage. "To be utterly frank, I'm being very well compensated for my part in this whole affair."

"By whom?"

"Master Yoda has promised me a rare accolade for my accommodating contributions, so don't feel bad. My dedication is forthright and resolute. I give you my word that I intend to see this through to the very end."

A grateful Ben raised his cup to toast in appreciation, "You're been an awesome support system, Xan." A teasing grin appeared. "So tell me...what is this exclusive acquisition that you're working for?"

"Something very unique," the Telosian hinted. "You'll see soon enough. After we're through dealing with all this ominous Sith rigamarole and whatnot, we'll need something to put a smile on our faces."


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Note: **My gratitude to **Beloved Daughter, Barranca, thewayfaringstrangers, TamsynDell, Xan Fan and Geri K **for graciously commenting.

* * *

Supported by ample Jedi backup, Xanatos and Ben found an empty residence, as the raid on Vidor's address on Courscant proved unsuccessful. Left alone to theirown devices, the two men scanned computer logs and sifted through clutter and personal items trying to discover any clues on the evasive criminal subordinate.

"Here's something interesting," Ben said holding up a pristine envelope, removing and skimming its contents, "It's a parchment invitation to a ritzy gala benefitting the opening of the new space planetarium and art gallery"

"That's unusual. Papyrus stationary went out of style eons ago. I must be a little behind the times. Posh paper invites must be the latest rage back in vogue for the elite set."

"What would an ordinary worker be doing receiving such a upscale solicitation."

"Suppose it's not intended for him. Who's it addressed to?"

"No one...There is no name inscribed."

"When's the pretentious party?"

"Tonight.," Ben looked apprehensive. "This is too much of a coincidence. How can this not be a set-up?"

"It's the classic bait, lure and hook scenario," concisely surmised the noble, "The wily king fisherman has cast his enticing line. The only question is...Whether we should to take a bite or not?"

"I'm so desperate for closure, Xan, that I'm willing to gamble by doing something altogether foolish and irrational." Ben unconsciously bit his bottom lip. "Regardless, I can't allow you take such a risk with your own life on my account."

"I meant it when I said that I would see this muddling maelstrom morass through to the very end." Xanatos was steadfast. "Things could get ugly, but I'm game for a buzz of excitement right about now."

"I knew I could always depend on you to back me up." The knight was indebted. "But I need some trendy advice from you as well." Asking in bewilderment, "So...What does one wear to a planetary gala?"

* * *

Back at the Jedi Temple Knight's Tower, in the apartment of Obi-Wan Kenobi, a young man was foraging for formal attire.

"I'd raid your closet, only practically everything in there is black."

"I happen to prefer darker shades. The color highlights my pale complexion. Anyway, you should talk. I see nothing in your wardrobe except patented Jedi beige."

"This has possiblities." Ben remarked, pulling out a turquoise shirt that perfectly matched the tint of his eyes.

"Sure, if you're going to a nightclub," Xan advised.

The knight reflected a beat, concurred, tossed the garment and continued rummaging. Holding up a starched, formal pressed tunic and matching slacks combo, he asserted. "This should be appropriate enough."

As they were leaving, a portentous Master Yoda arrived.

"Uneasy about this event, you both are attending, I am."

"You sense this is a trap."

He shook his head. "Unable to ascertain for sure. Only ominous feelings of foreboding, I have."

"It's a lead we have to follow through on" The younger man reasoned, There's no choice if we want answers. The benefits outweigh the risks."

"Know this, I do. But, unable to provide necessary protection, the Jedi are."

Xanatos was dauntless. "It's a chance we're willing to take if it helps us establish the identity of the phantom Sith."

"Carrying special Jedi tracking devices, you are?"

"No offense, Master", the noble judiciously explained, "My tracers are slightly more top of the line than yours."

Yoda nodded. "Doubt you, I do not. Most important, that we be able to accurately pinpoint your whereabouts, it is."

The diminutive master then spoke with his customary sage sincerity. "Know that not technically regarded as genuine Jedi by others, you both are. But obtuse, imperceptive and wrong, are they. More than attaining the title, being Jedi comes from within, it does." Before departing, Yoda turned at entryway fondly expressing, "Know you that deemed as true Jedi, in my heart and mind, you two, shall always be."

"Are Jedi masters often this sentimental?," Ben wondered.

"You'd be surprised." Xan conceded, "Master Yoda's just an old softie."

* * *

The rotund ostentatiously dressed and bejeweled hostess of the fete gravitated towards the knight and the noble the instant they arrived. Ignoring all other entering affluent and notable guests, the calculating matron hastily took them each by the arm, jabbering away with frivolous small talk, as if long time acquaintances, despite having never met before.

As she led them out of the crowded main attraction hall, they traipsed down several winding corridors, far from the jubilant soiree, until they reached a nondescript secluded room.

"Supreme Chancellor Palpatine is a primary contributor to our cause and has aided me considerably in organizing and undertaking this auspicious occasion." As if a mistress of ceremonies, the woman with a grand sweeping gesture of her hand, presented, "Allow me to introduce you to our most prominent and influential statesman." Expeditiously exiting, the woman twittered, "I'll leave you three to your man talk, I've a million details to attend to. Ta-ta for now."

The dapperly dressed sovereign civic leader turned to greet the pair. Exuding a stark aura of superiority, he also manifested a guise of artificial affability along with a begrudging respect for the two in his presense.

"Welcome, gentlemen. There is no need for formalities, I'm perfectly aware of your distinguished reputations." He directly addressed, "The gifted Knight Kenobi, you are an old ally and esteemed hero of Naboo." Next, he accordingly deferred, "Xanatos deCrion, the noted former Jedi and imperial Prince as well as astute businessman from Telos"

Geneva claimed that Vidor worked for a powerful bureaucrat. Who could have guessed it would be the paramount legislator of the Republic. With his instincts going haywire and anxiety level soaring, it boggled Ben's mind as he cut to the heart of the matter. "The Supreme Chancellor...You're the Sith Lord."

A genial smile and a modest shrug of the shoulders were the only actions on display as no denial refuting the accusation was uttered from the man's lips.

"You had Vidor plant the invitation to get us here," Xan was curious, "Why?"

"Oh, I could have had you endlessly chasing Jawas on Tatooine or Ewoks on Endor, but all that would do is afford me some minor smidgeon of banal amusement. The two of you are extremely clever and enterprising. Therefore, why draw out the suspense...prolong the mystery? Isn't it more satisfying to forego all the mundane inquiry and legwork to discover up front who your consummate adversary has been all along?"

The knight accurately surmised, "You instigated the Naboo invasion...Trained that brutal Zabrak warrior I fought...You were the one who had me captured and mind-wiped."

"Correct on all counts. Very impressive for one who has been mentally incapacitated. Although I see the memory sweep is still exceptionally effective." The man responded as if admiring his own proficient handiwork. "Credit the mind specialist I retained, who was finiky and a touch eccentric, but indeed brilliant."

"What makes you so sure that you have the upper hand at the moment?." Ben contended.

"Oh! I'm quite the fastidious planner. I've taken a multitude of precautions. My shadow mercenary team as well as official security are positioned strategically surrounding the entire area, whereas you have no Jedi assistance whatsoever. They have been refused access to these highly exclusive festivities which were by invitation only and your tracking sensors and neurostunner were neutralized the second you crossed the threshold of the gallery. Few saw your inconspicious arrival and no one will have witnessed your departure. In any case, who would ever suspect me of all the citizens of Coruscant of being something other than I'm not?"

"The majority of high ranking politicians are nothing but mere facades, with shadowy hidden agendas, masquerading for the naive public at large. Why should you be thought of as any different."

"Very true, my Telosian friend. Nevertheless, only those with sharp serpentine skepticism, such as yourself, might suspect anything amiss at all."

"We should be flattered you think the two of us worthy enough to merit all this fuss and bother?"

"The opening is just another tedious formal function amongst many that I must obligingly perform as a platitudinous dignitary. I've simply used it as a convenient ruse in order to set up your audition."

"Audition?"

"My dear boy," eying the noble with marked interest. "No thanks to the fine swordsmanship and acrobatic prowness of the valiant Knight Kenobi here, I've been short a Sith apprentice for many cycles and I've been keeping my eyes open for a suitable replacement."

Xan was incredulous. "You can't be serious."

"I've contemplated numerous viable candidates." Motioning towards Ben, "Aptly, Knight Kenobi, was categorized the most promising, highly laudable aspirant. Thus, his abduction. Only once wiped he appeared unmalleable and uncompliant. Too pure in heart and spirit. Way too Lightside for my tastes. Consequently, it was off to the Outer Rim slave markets for him."

Xanatos and Ben were speechlessly appalled.

"Then, there's young Anakin Skywalker."

"Anakin...," Ben was alarmed. "He's but a child."

"Indubitably. I have to be patient and slowly work my gift of persuasion on that future golden prospect."

"Returning to the here and now," the noble redirected, "What's this about an audition?"

"Just a small exercise to test your strength, character and mettle." Sidious smirked. Then with intimidating presage and provocation added, "The reality is, gentlemen, the only way you're going to freely leave this room alive is to fight your way out."


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors Note:** My deep appreciation to **Barranca, thewayfaringstrangers, Incognito12, Xan Fan Valairy Scot, TamsynDell, Guest and Jedi Ani Unduli** for fab feedback.

* * *

The gauntlet was laid down.

If the only way Ben and Xanatos could earn their liberation was through aggressive action, then fighting for their freedom was exactly what they had every intention of doing.

Divide and conquer was the Dark Lord's strategy, as two hired confederates entered and immediately attacked the knight, steering him towards the opposite end of the room.

Sidious drew his lightsaber first. It's glowing crimson blade directed at Xanatos who with a smooth elegant move ignited his own shimmering amber sword.

They rounded each other, eyes riveted in a chilling staredown, sizing up their opposing demeanors and surroundings before appropriating the gilded dueling stance.

"I've performed the role of dutiful apprentice before," the former Jedi recounted in retrospect. "Much to the unforeseen disappointment of myself and others. Hence, I highly doubt I'll be reapplying for the position just now."

"What the Jedi apportioned you for your allegiance was piddling and paltry compared to bounty of riches I have to bestow in return for your dedication."

"Do I look as though I need a hand-out?"

"Perhaps not. On the other hand, imagine experiencing the mollifying gratification of beholding the entire Jedi brethren, particularly sanctimonious Qui-Gon Jinn, debased, on their knees and grovelling at your feet."

"Try a little bit harder." The noble suggested, "It'll take more than the satisfaction of seeing my dignified old master twisting in the wind to subvert me into a Darkside turncoat traitor again."

"Your prior history is compelling," the Sith noted. "First, you rejected, then wreaked havoc and mayhem against the very Jedi you sought to become. Then, you flirted with Darkness. Indulged, savored, and fell under its tantalizing spell. Subsequently, you abandoned the Dark and surprisingly reverted to what?...I cannot say. You are indeed inscrutable."

A slithering tenebrous presence brushed against his mind, causing Xanatos to abruptly throw up reinforced shielding.

"Tis the enigma that I am," was his eremitic reply. "Do not presume to know me."

"Ah! But my dear Prince, it is not your past, but your future I have ambitious designs on."

* * *

The initial engagement was a flurry of strikes and counterstrikes. A contest of power, speed and agility which evenly matched the two combatants.

"Good...I can feel the turbulent roiling emotions that still cling to you underneath the surface. Learn to channel that grim amalgam of fermenting bitterness, anguish and vengeance.

"Sorry," an indifferent Xan replied, "My vocational itinerary is backbreakingly full. No room on my calendar, I'm afraid. Therefore, can't spare the time in my busy schedule to help you overrun the galaxy."

"You are foolish to forgo the opportunity to experience the glorious ecstasy that _is_ the ultimate power of Darkness."

"I'd like to think of myself as discerning businessman who can detect a devil's bargain when rendered," perceived the noble keenly, "Though an tempting offer, I suspect too many occupational hazards. Not to mention, the price is probably too high to pay for such sublime fringe benefits."

Unable to sway through temptation, the Sith resorted to menace. "You possess uncanny business acumen. Thus, you should know not to make caustic enemies of those who can in turn destory everything you treasure in the universe."

Disregarding the threat, Xanatos countered with derision. "What's your grandoise pursuit, Chancellor? Universal Intergalactic domination? Your own personal empire...all at your fingertips? " He mocked, "Such is the ambition of every typical ordinary megalomaniacal power hungry tyrant ever born. One would think someone as ardent as you would aspire to something slightly more original than that."

The Sith sneered. Score one for the challenger. No one who valued life would dare caricaturize him, let alone speak to him in such a disrespectful manner. The ridicule incensed him. However, a part of him was equally impressed that the man was capable of effectively pricking his pride.

The intense lightsaber action continued with the aggressive delivery of a diverse combination of multiple slashes, deflections, thrusts and parrys, as the opponents gradually maneuvered into the huge adjoining planetarium.

* * *

Ben's two attackers were having a difficult time laying a glove on him. The lithe young man was nimble, fleet-footed and could fly. With a sportive back flip, a solid knee to the midriff and a hard uppercut, one enemy body was down. Moving with effortless grace, he appeared to float like a feather, until the perfect opportunity arose to strike. Duck/ dodge/ feign/ counter-attack and number two was out for the count as well.

The reason for his torturous experience of being mind-wiped and enslaved was definitively unraveled by Palpatine's revelation that he had been selected and rejected for potential Sith training. Slavery may not have been a proverbial walk in the park, but he was relieved that his prospects for inheriting the mantle of fledgling Dark neophyte did not come to fruition. Unfortunately, things didn't look favorable for Xan in any case and the young Jedi was hoping to help save his friend from succumbing to a similar fate.

The knight could make out Xanatos and the Sith Lord battling and moving into the next room. He hurriedly sprinted to follow and out of the corner of his eye, spotted two more new assailants making their way towards him.

* * *

While in the midst of their confrontation, the Dark Lord's attention was split two-fold. One focus was on his current saberwork, the other, cued to observe and study his prospective prodigy. He discerned that Xanatos' fighting skills were markedly accomplished, but anticipated that he would excel to an even greater level under his rigorous draconian instruction.

Obvious comparisons were drawn. Where Darth Maul was all coarseness and savagery, the noble moved with elan and flair. What Xan lacked in brutish arrogance and ferocity, was replaced by his classic refinement and hauteur. Intelligence and temperment were also major factors. Where the Zabrak warrior was obedient, submissive and cagey, the fallen Jedi was sharp-tongued, quick-witted and shrewd.

Strict discipline was to be stringently maintained, wherefore the Sith sniggered, visualizing his future self, inflicting a profusion of painful punishment in order to curb his expectant pupil's saucy sarcastic vernacular and infuriating impertinent manner. There were many harsh lessons to be taught and many excruciatingly agonizing ways and techniques for him to employ, ensuring proper assimilation from his royal protege.

"Yes," Sidious determined. Whether he wished it or not, Xanatos would be his next apprentice.

* * *

Vaulting into a scissors kick, Ben had little trouble in taking down his oncoming competition. He was doing his best to catch up to the duelling pair, but after dispatching the henchmen, over and over, another two showed up to slow him down.

In the back of his mind, he wondered why they weren't utilizing lethal weapons, since he had not needed to use his own lightsaber in self-defense. And why was he not being outnumbered? Palpatine certainly had enough in his security detail to overpower him.

Something was unsettling and queer about the whole situation. Things weren't stacked up right. Was this all a part of Palpatine's overall plan?

* * *

The antagonistic adversarys covered copious ground as they ruthlessly flailed away at each other. There was no let up in the intensity as they continued their vicious ballet of slash, jab, cut and thrust.

Xanatos' poise did not falter. He adeptly twisted, turned, blocked, swung, spun, and matched every crushing blow dealt by the Sidious.

After adequately gauging Xan's footwork, stamina and dexterity, the Sith finally declared, "_Enough,_" as he ceased his relentless attack. "We are done," he added with decisive finality.

"Not by light years, we aren't," the obdurate noble adamantly repudiated, "You forget, I've yet to fight my way out of here."

"When will you learn. I am in complete control." The venomous voice was malevolent and piercing. "I have always been in complete control."

He motioned towards the shadows, high in the upper tier, revealing sharpshooter Vidor, who had been stealthily shielded by the scheming Sith Lord.

Ben was unaware he was being targeted when the drug projectile struck him in the upper arm. His head spun, then knees hit the ground hard as he attempted to call out a desperate warning to his friend, but was incapable as he quickly slipped into unconsciousness.

Once the knight fell, the Sith capitalized on Xanatos' momentary lapse of concentration. The honey topaz saber was wrested away with an acute sweeping circular motion leaving him unarmed and vulnerable.

A split second later, the tranquilizer bolt slammed into Xan's shoulder. As the potent sedative surged through his bloodstream, the noble collapsed onto his back.

The last image he saw was the smiling smug face of Sidious who knelt down beside him, laying a hand unto his chest.

"You're mine, now," the sinister Dark Lord gloated as total darkness swallowed Xanatos whole.


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors Note:** My earnest thanks to: **Incognito12, Barranca, Jedi Ani Unduli, TamsynDell, Xan Fan and RankinP** for kindly commenting.

* * *

As deserving of his status and pedigree, Sidious ordered attendants to efficiently strip, bathe and groom the unconscious Xanatos, afterwhich he was simply attired in a skin tight pair of leggings.

In addition to the effects of the anesthetic bullet, the Sith also induced a powerful sleep complusion which would keep the noble in deep quiescent repose till he chose the appropriate time to awaken him.

At the medical facility within Palpatine's secret Coruscant stronghold, a disquiet Ben sat manacled by suppression razor cuffs to a chair. He watched, along with the Dark Lord, as the inert body of his friend was conveyed, transferred and secured to the operating table.

Once the procedure on Xanatos was completed, the young man was to be given a partial wipe to expunge his most recently acquired recollections.

It was a virtuosic charade. The Supreme Chancellor's natural everyday appearance as any other high level posturing pompous politician was flawless. The deceptive guise masked an extraordinary odious Darkside power comparable to the Lightside strength of Master Yoda, with being neither benign nor benevolent, expertly wield whenever not cleverly shrouded from public scrutiny.

"Knight Kenobi, you must be fascinated by what is about to happen." The indulging Sith clued in. "You obviously, cannot remember, but the procedure will be identical to the one performed on you some time back in this very same operating theater. You were most uncooperative and defiant if I recall." He paced while prattling on. "No doubt, Xanatos will be just as difficult. I could have just had him wiped with undue haste, but I do so want to see what his reaction will be as he realizes he is mere moments away from losing his precious prestigious wellborn way of life forever."

/Spew all the baleful noxious hot air you want,/ Ben thought to himself, not interested in participating in any conversation at that point.

"Permit me to speak freely with the contented knowledge that you'll be swiped as clean as a pristine blank data slate soon enough." The droning continued, "I've been most industriously masterminding my cunningly audacious scheme...a plan within plans." He preened, "Imagine, by design, the outbreak of innumerable galactic civil wars through the secession of discontented planets and civilizations from the Republic, necessitating the mass production of battle droids as well as clones armies to proliferate them." Revelling at the ingenuity of his own brilliance, "Though it may take years in order to achieve full accomplishment, the crowning result shall yield a solitary throne of power for a singular Emperor."

"Namely you, I suppose."

Ben's leery look of apprehension, made the swaggering Sidious cut his festive boasting to the quick. "What a shame, we couldn't establish a workable association . You possess an incandescence and invigorating energy, I was inclined to exploit, but you cohesively cling to the Light as firmly as a starving swaddling babe to his adoring nursing mother."

"It breaks my heart as well."

Stroking his chin, the Sith mirthfully contemplated aloud. "I'm debating whether to have Gubatan ship you to either the Copper Pits of Poly Seti Midori or perhaps the Ash Caves of Epsilon TriFonseca for your next term of servitude. This time around, I shall make additional painstaking arrangements to ensure that Vidor won't mislay you again."

Glaring in response, the knight did not take kindly to the foreshadowing of his potential future.

"Don't feel too distressed though. Your fate will be fortuitous in that you will escape one of my foremost inspiring objectives. Which is the total extermination of the entire brotherhood of the Jedi."

A wary Ben gaped at the possibility of the prospect.

"Overreaching, you may reckon," submitted the Dark Lord, then ominously disclosed, "A dynamic daunting undertaking, for sure. However, with meticulous integrated preparation and the capable assistance of my new apprentice, we shall effectively rid the galaxy of every single Lightside Force user in existence."

The young man begged to differ. "If you thought me a problematic patient, you don't realize what you're up against." Maintaining boldly, "I know Xan. He will fight you tooth and nail, like I fought you before. You may erase his identity, but he'll never willingly consent to do any of your evil bidding."

"True as it may seem, I don't fully agree," smirked the self-righteous Sith, "I believe that he shall be much more amenable to the entire process than you ever were."

"And why is that?"

"The additional reason why you are here, sitting in this room right now, my good knight." Moving in closer, he elucidated with assurance, "He'll agree to do whatever I may desire of him...If he wishes to keep you alive."

* * *

Giddy with anticipation, Sidious rubbed his hands together. "Time to awaken, my sweet prince."

A subtle brush across the forehead lifting the lingering sleep suggestion began to revive the dormant noble.

Xanatos blinked...slowly coming to consciousness.

Immediately, he sensed that he was immobilized and had an accursed force inhibitor around his neck. Frustrated after testing his restraints with no success, he looked around to ascertain his surroundings.

"Had a refreshing rest, my boy."

Xan raised his head and saw the sanguine Sidious and reticent captive, Ben across the room.

"I take it, I passed the audition."

"Admirably," was the succinct reply. "Your swordplay is impressive, but will only improve under my tutelage." The Sith palmed one of three lightsabers dangling from his waist. "I look forward to returning your saber to you when we initially begin training together. Kenobi's...I shall add to his first that is already in my extensive souvenir collection."

"Planning a bit prematurely, aren't you?"

"It won't be long before the mind specialist arrives. On that account, you should appreciate the final moments you have as a...how shall I put it?...a free man."

"What's your hurry," Xanatos equivocated. "Even the condemned are entitled to a hearty last meal. And after participating in that free-for-all, you consider a duel, to tell you truth...a sumptuous feast would be more than adequately sufficient."

"There's no use trying to stall for time."

"Who's stalling?...I'm famished."

"I realize it might be a difficult proposition becoming my new Darth apprentice," a blithe and detached Sidious expounded, "but let me assure you that once the mind-wipe is complete, you won't miss your lavish lifestyle or playboy proclivities one whit."

"Care to place a wager on that?," was the discordant noble acid-tongued retort.

"At the start, my previous apprentice possessed an abrading rebellious streak, similar to yours, that took a protracted period to quell. Nevertheless, extinguish it, I eventually did." The fact was stressed with ardor, "Though it took a few cycles of torturous whipping, flaying, thrashing and pummeling to accomplish the deed, when Maul finallly broke he became as docile as a baby lambakin."

In answer, Xan vowed, with gallant grit and an impish grin, "You'll hear my last dying breath before you hear me say baa... to you."

"Your brazen audacity and intrepid pluck are both vexing and rousing," the chagrined Sith Lord admitted, "You don't know how much I relish a formidable challenge. It makes the inevitable conquest that much more exhilarating." He sighed in jovial expectation. "Oh, we are going to have so much fun together."

* * *

"Defiance is not an option for you, my cavalier Prince." Directly pointing a raised digit, the menacing voice dripped with lethal intimidation. "You shall submit to my every command unreservedly. Each and every stipulation will be obeyed to the minutest detail, no matter how intolerable, demanding or onerous to you."

The stubborn temerity exuding from the noble, precipitated the subsequent threat. "Defy me and know that not you, but Knight Kenobi will suffer most profoundly for your insolence."

Xanatos craned his neck to meet Ben's prominent arresting austere gaze. No words were necessary for communication. He needn't be a mindreader to know exactly what his friend expected of him. If roles were reversed, he would condone no less in return. 'No surrender' was the unmistakable clear and present message. Under absolutely, positively no uncertain circumstances was he to capitulate for his sake. Digging his heels in, he steadied himself for the trial of tribulation to follow.

Sidious could interpret the silent exchange as well and ignited his blood red lightsaber.

Approaching the knight apace, he grabbed a fistful of Ben's auburn hair, forcefully yanking his head back, exposing his vulnerable throat.

Facing the noble, he cruelly grinned. "It will give me the utmost greatest pleasure to rid the universe of this troublesome Jedi nuisance once and for all."

At the blatant nonresponse, the merciless Dark Lord decisively brought his crimson blade back to begin striking the mighty lethal blow.

Staid blue eyes riveted to the oncoming fiery cutlass as it made its decent.

Nearing mere inches from meeting its mark, Xanatos stridently called out, _"Wait!"_

Ben desperately implored, "Xan..._don't_"

Sidious jerked the knight's ginger head back further, "Silence."

"Why should I trust you...a Sith?"

The dastardly villain admired the noble's savvy prudence.

"It's true, I could still have Kenobi executed after the procedure was performed with you none the wiser... but, I won't." Believing himself munificent, he acquiesced. "Consider it my reward in compensation for your loyal fealty."

Defeat was a detestable bitter pill for Xanatos to swallow, yet without hesitation nor thought of regret, he downed it in one stiff shot.

Through clenched teeth, he folded, "You win."

"Say it...," was the low rumbled imperative order.

Uttered in a tone laced with contempt, "Master..."

Sidious beamed in glorious triumph.


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors Note:** My deepest appreciation to: **Jedi Ani Unduli, Incognito12, Xan Fan, the-writer1988, TamsynDell and RankinP **for reading and reviewing.

* * *

With the absence of an irascible Sidious, who left in irate pursuit over the specific whereabouts of his overdue mental practitioner, the two men were afforded a final brief moment of privacy.

Xanatos didn't want to look at Ben. He didn't want to behold the presumed depressed expression of dire dread and disappointment on his face.

When he finally turned to glance at his friend, he realized he couldn't possibly have been more inaccurate about the sight he erroneously envisioned.

There was steel resolve, a refusing to yield stoicism, in the knight's crystal clear cerulean gaze.

Coalesced with that spirited determination was a tenderness that graciously acknowledged the compassionate sacrifice of the chivalrous noble.

"What's the old adage...," Ben espoused, "It's always darkest before every new planetary dawn."

Chuckling at the irony of his friend's positive outlook amidst the bleakness of their situation. "Now, you're the one dispensing thoughtful astute philosophy."

"Would you rather I have said, "I have a very bad feeling about this?"

"After all you've been through, I suppose I'm surprised you have any smidgen of optimism left at this late stage."

"Life's hard lessons have taught me, it's best not to lose your sense of humor in the wake of despair or you'll truly go stark raving, rancor-raging mad." Shaking his head in amusement, "I can't believe you actually had the nerve to order dinner and service from a Sith Lord."

With an easygoing shrug, the noble snickered, "I could relate quite a few eyebrow raising tales where I've extorted more than just a fancy meal from a many a hostile host."

"As an optimist, I'm looking forward to hearing all about your earlier wild escapades." Ben then shifted gears. "As a realist, however,...I've learnt that beyond attaining galactic supremacy, our zealous, scheming Supreme Chancellor is conspiring, as one of his primary endeavors, to eradicate every living breathing known Jedi in existence."

"The annoying vulpine Sith bugger certainly knows how to carry a grudge."

"He fully intends to use you to help carry out the worst of his catastrophic plans."

"That figures." Answering in niggling pique. "He probably gathers I've had plenty of practice creating anarchy and bedlam for the Jedi brethren in the past."

Came the encouraging conjecture, "We may yet finesse ourselves out of this precarious predicament."

"Even if we don't," a resolute Xan foretold, "I fully intend on utilizing every single nefarious, twisted and treacherous means possible to usurp that salacious Sith Lord from his dark magisterial perch."

"Let's hope the conclusion to this whole sticky adventurous enterprise won't have to amount to that."

* * *

The mind-wipe specialist was an methodical insensate genius who had no conscience when it came to his scurrilous niche of excising memories. His inhuman practice of aberrant cerebral abuse, of which Palpatine paid most handsomely for his 'no questions asked' services, provided the necessary funding he needed for his costly obscure medical research.

Engrossed in preliminary preparations, he buzzed around after entering, constantly checking and rechecking, to make sure all his essential instruments and equipment were in order. He was scrupulous, but disheveled. His lab coat was rumpled with his top level high security badge protruding at an awkward angle.

Everytime he passed by or leaned over him, Xanatos got a eyeful of the multi-colored holographic insignia.

Hovering, after the umpteenth time, the noble couldn't help but repeatedly take note that the name on the grey matter butcher's identification read 'Faro Abbasensen'.

Slamming his fist on a nearby table surface in irritation, the impatient Sith Lord's tolerance was at an end. "Desist this instant!...I grow weary of your tedious inane rearrangements." The flagrant order was pointedly issued, "You will begin the psychic operation forthwith."

"At once, my Lord...Sir." The rattled specialist nodded, nervously rushing to comply.

With a jaunty gait, Sidious advanced to the medical bedside, "Time's up, my stouthearted Prince," smiled the deprecating devil with delight. "You are about to undergo the same arduous traumatic ordeal Knight Kenobi had the lamentable misery of enduring. Bid a fond farewell to the opulent exalted life you now know." Brightly emphasizing, "When next we meet, you shall be classically reborn as my consummate Dark Disciple."

Impassively cool, an insouciant Xanatos glowered back, "You're a natural jester, Chancellor. But, we'll see who ultimately gets the last laugh."

"My dear boy, that accolade already belongs to me."

"On the contrary...We've only just begun."

"Tsk-tsk...Cheeky to the end." Turning, the Sith commanded, "Obliterate it all. I want him wiped clean, till his mind is as immaculately pure as virgin snow."

* * *

The smirking Sith backed away, permitting the medical man to approach his captive patient with a loaded hypospray.

Strange enough, tense nervousness played no part in the expectant looming drama. Instead, Xan's instinctual thought process was racing into overdrive, pondering what Sidious just smugly spouted solely to unhinge him.

...Something about reliving precisely what Knight Kenobi had experienced...

...About being in the identical same position as...

...in order to see and feel exactly what the younger man saw and felt.

Which is accurately what the Telosian attempted to do, as the man in the lab coat drew closer and closer.

The center of the noble's attention was, surprisingly, not directed towards the converging hand holding the upraised syringe, but drifted, targeting the pinned object beside and behind the needlespray.

Suddenly...The brainstorm hit...

The shattering epiphany struck Xanatos like a thunderbolt out of the blue.

* * *

_"Faro Abbasensen..."_ Xan shouted at Ben. _"Faro Abbasensen...Faro Abbasensen." _

"Calm yourself." Sidious was confounded by the emotional outburst. "Cease with this calamitous commotion."

_"Faro Abbasensen...Faro...Abba...sen...sen!"_

At the repeated sound of the name, the knight's blue/green orbs dilated and glazed over.

Appearing mezmorized, in an hypnotic state, the young man's eyelids drooped till shutting tightly closed.

His auburn head swayed back and forth, slumped and then he moaned in distress as his body began to rock, spasm and convulse in seizure.

The Dark Lord looked on in utter confusion and motioned for the healer to immediately attend to the situation.

Running to the young man's side, the physician bent over him in order to check his condition.

"Look up, Ben...," Xan insistently instructed. "The ID holo insignia...Focal Point..._'Backdoor!'"_

* * *

One glance at the swirling met achromatic image was all it took.

With the walloping impact of a detonated explosive grenade, it felt at first as if a major blood vessel had burst in the knight's brain.

But, there was no jarring pain to speak of.

Rather, the following sensation resembled a soothing warm rolling deluge, flowing out after having been dammed up for an eternity.

Later, Sidious would grieviously regret not having had Ben collared. There had been no reason to, he rationalized, since the young man's force signiture was so weak and muted.

Not anymore.

At present, the Force aura surrounding the knight seemed to blaze white hot with intensity.

Slowly, raising his head, the former slight trace of Ben's timidity was all, but gone. Replaced by an abiding core of self awareness and confidence.

Withstanding slavery had one particular advantage. It gave the former slave, the opportunity to prodigiously practice the art of unlocking fettering razor cuffs.

Aided by the subtle adroit use of the Force, his binding shackles unfastened in a snap, clattering to the floor.

Simultaneously, the young man lithely hand sprung and flipped, extending his hand in mid-air as two lightswords jettisoned forth, detaching from the Sith's Lord's possession.

As his own personal lightsaber flew into the knight's awaiting palm, its azure blue blade instantaneously, flared to life on contact.

The vehemently furious Sidious immediately leapt to his feet, crimson weapon ignited, ready for attack.

* * *

"Better ask the good doctor for your money back," the young Jedi wisecracked. "'Tis a pity, when you just don't get what you paid for."

Gleaming glistening blue blade met fervid flaming red.

"Upstart whelp...I should have finished you off when I had the chance."

"Let's see how successful you are when I'm not helplessly secured to a chair with my hands tied behind my back."

The Sith Lord was endowed with immense Darkside power, but the Jedi had speed and agility on his side.

Never in one space long enough for his opponent to take aggressive strategic advantage, the knight soared and whirled like a dervish, taking his offensive onslaught to the air as well as the ground.

Equipment, instruments and debris were sent flying. Clash, dash and smash were the ultimate results as the ensuing engagement covered the entire spacious medical bay.

The specialist, Abbasensn, fearing for his safety, fled leaving his all his requisite medical paraphernalia which had little chance of surviving the destructive carnage taking place.

* * *

Armed with a blaster, a panic ridden Vidor rushed into the med facility and promptly backstepped in stunned shock, when he realized the fierce battle being waged before him. "My Lord," in alarm, he anxiously announced, "Jedi are swarming the outer perimeter. Security can only contain for a brief period before they successfully breach the compound."

Sidious lividly hissed in aggravated frustration and outrage.

Vidor fired off a rapid volley of shots aimed directly at the knight which were defensively deflected with ease.

The barrage enabled the Dark Lord to hurl a minature flash bomb creating enough of a diversion which allowed him the opportunity to access a hidden secret panel which directly led to a clandestine escape route.

Hastily, the fleet knight bounded to give chase, but the entry abruptly sealed shut as both the Sith and his deputy errand boy, Vidor were able to elusively slip away.

From the apparent noise outside, Jedi reinforcements were successfully overwhelming the Supreme Chancellor's cadre of personal secuity and private mercenary army.

Swiftly, the knight rushed to attend to his friend, who had witnessed the entire raucous gladiatorial exchange flat on his back.

He quickly freed Xanatos from his restraints, afterwhich the noble sat up, flexed his stiff muscles and swung his legs over the side of the operating table.

Fine tuning his lightsaber to its most slender narrowest beam, the knight bade his friend to hold still as he carefully seared off the force inhibitor from around his neck.

Silent up to that point, the noble gasped in relief as he felt the fulfilling illuminating effect of the Force flowing back, reasserting its dulcifying presence.

"It may not have been a slick trick up my perverbial sleeve, but how was that for a last second miracle reprieve?"

"Your timing was impeccable, my friend."

Broadly smiling, the noble held his hand out in greeting. "Welcome back, Obi-Wan."

The grin was reciprocated in kind, as the knight took the proffered hand and pulled the noble into a warm embrace. "Great to be back, Xan."


	13. Chapter 13

**Authors Note:** My supreme thanks to all who've kindly responded including: **MobiObi, Incognito12, Xan Fan, Annabel Willow, Jedi Ani Unduli, TamsynDell, Geri K, Guest and RankinP**  
MobiObi: I hope to continue if there's supporting interest. This is the penultimate post.

* * *

There was a formal customary meeting with the Jedi Council scheduled that had to be addressed, but first, a casual debriefing took place in Obi-Wan's apartment in the Knight's Tower.

Xanatos was in deep conversation with a previously reticent Mace Windu, who was now much more trusting and at ease with the Telosian noble.

"You thought both sets of tracking detectors were rendered inoperable?"

"Palpatine, for certain, had your Jedi sensors neutralized the moment we arrived at the Gala." Continuing to fill in the details, "Later on, after our little rumpus in the planetarium, when I awoke, incapacitated, moments away from being turned into the next newly christened deviant acolyte, I assumed my unique subcutaneous embedded tracers had failed as well."

"Tracking telemetry was lost due to technological difficulties with our antiquated equipment," was the councilman's explanation for the delay. "Your assistant, Renault was immediately contacted and with all due haste, managed to arrive bringing in specialized technical engineers who were able to diagnose, recalibrate and fine tune the receiving signal. Mobilized forces were rapidly deployed once we were able to reestablish your precise location."

/"Good old reliable Renault,"/ Xan thought to himself, before remarking, "It's a relief to know that I needn't send my entire Offworld research and development team packing or back to the drawing board." Curiously, he inquired, "Any updated news on our runaway Lord of Darkness?"

"Nothing significant. Local bureaucratic officials have informed us that the Supreme Chancellor has reportedly not shown up in his office for his orthodox duties and is presumed to be on an extended sabbatical somewhere. Logic dictates, in the meantime, he'll assign a puppet deputy appointee to temporarily fill in." Raising some interesting side news, "Anyhow, the Holonews gossip grapevine has rumors floating around inferring that the dignitary's absence from public appearances is due to some mysterious illness. Something as simple as Neimoidian Swine Flu to as drastic as Lympho-Treysarian Blood Syndrome."

"More likely, he's suffering from Sith Lord Psychosis." The former Jedi quipped as he tossed back a drink. "Were you able to dig up any hard evidence against our would be Emperor-in-waiting?"

Discouraged, the councilor grumbled. "He's far too intelligent, resourceful and underhanded. Unfortunately, all we have to show for everything is heresay from you and Obi-Wan and a routed secret compound, which, even that, we can't directly tie to him. The mind-wipe specialist, Abbasensen has absconded as well. Can't find a trace, hide nor hair of him."

Windu carefully cautioned. "The Sith have been around for over a millennia, Xanatos. They aren't going anywhere soon. We haven't seen or heard the last of Palpatine. That, I'm sure of."

* * *

"Hello, Obi-Wan," The tentive leonine Jedi master pleasantly approached the composed, fully restored knight. "It's wonderful, you're back to your old self again."

"Thank you, Qui-Gon," was the good natured reply. "Yes, it's a tremendous relief to have sustained my faculties and recovered all my memories intact." Politely, he offered his guest a beverage.

The older man declined, then conspicuously cleared his throat. "I was wondering where we now stand in our relationship." His demeanor was slightly taut. "Are we still on speaking terms?"

Sparkling aquamarine eyes were genial. "In a word...Yes. The discordant part of our past may be considered forgiven if not completely forgotten."

A sterling smile appeared and the tense body relaxed. "Let me profess my great regret that it took so long for us to address and attempt to ameliorte the critical issue."

"An unexpected positive outcome from my gruesome mind-wipe experience, I'd say."

Firmly gripping the young man's shoulder. "Never doubt the high regard I have for you, Obi-Wan. Know that like all my apprentices, I share a deep abiding respect, admiration, and I venture a voluminous encompassing affection for you all."

Espying Xanatos across the way, the young Jedi quiered, "Do you genuinely mean 'all'?"

"As an adept negotiator yourself, we both know how compromise can either be an easy or arduous process to weather. Sadly..." a wistful Jinn glanced over at his aristocratic former apprentice, "the resolution of some disputes seem destined to never see the light of day," Inadvertently, he confidentially revealed, "...and yet, even after all the provocation and disastrous events we've encountered at the hands of him...Even at his demonic worst, I never wholeheartedly stopped considering him as my...," all of a sudden, the man bit his tongue.

"As your...Go on..."

"Each one of you is like a son to me, Obi-Wan." Distinctly stressing, "You, Anakin, and yes, I'm including Xanatos also."

"You never totally gave up on Xan. Even at his absolute rock bottom worst?"

"Never...Even at his most fiendish darkest nadir, there was always a shred of hope that he would return to being the conscientious upright person he once was."

"I'm glad you admitted that."

"Why?"

"Because that's exactly the way Xan felt about his father when he was killed by you on Telos, lo those many years ago."

"Xanatos' father was insane." Jinn spoke in his own defense. "When we fought, it was over his obsessive desire to iron fistedly rule. Even if it brought about the destruction and ruination of the entire population of Telos." Additionally, he underlined, "In a despotic way, he was actually quite similar to Palpatine."

"Not unequivocally so," the knight calmly disputed. "There is one thing you cannot deny. And that is Governor deCrion loved Xan, which was partially the reason why he did some of the terrible things he did."

"Is there a point to all this, Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon wearily sighed, "I daresay, I suspect Xanatos' sly persuasive influence has corrupted your thinking."

With a subtle shake of his head, "Not true. Allow me to indelicately put this another way. Hypothetically speaking, to use an extreme, but crude analogy,..." Momentarily hesistant, he proposed, "...What if someone you loved...Please forgive me for bringing her up. Force rest her soul...What if...Master Tahl had lost her grip on reality and wasn't in her right mind...What if I had no other alternative, but to fatally strike her down in front of you. Answer me truthfully. Would you forgive me? Could you instantly see the overall beneficial picture and accept the fact that the act was performed for the best...for the greater good?"

Reacting as if the recipient of an unforeseen hard slap across his cheek, the master's warm inviting temperment froze over as if a bucket of ice water had been abruptly flung in his face.

For a brief moment, anger flashed in his blue/grey eyes, but in meeting the knight's earnest gaze, sensitive pragmatic reason overrode his outrage as it slowly dissipated and dissolved as quickly as it arose.

"You want the unmitigated truth?"

The young man nodded.

After a short space of ruminate introspection, Jinn conceded. "Seeing you actually execute the deed would literally destoy me. Unbalance my universe, rattle my senses, confuse and drive me into a lunatic frenzy."

Enlightened after analyzing his own rational response, he smiled impressed and in proud approval. "Your negotiaing skills are exemplary, Obi-Wan. Frankly, I can see why you are such a success so early in your diplomatic career."

"I learnt from the best."

* * *

Observing the gravity of the Jedi master drawing towards them, Mace excused himself. A somber Qui-Gon stood in front of his fallen former apprentice and in a wholly unexpected and uncharacteristic act, completely lowered his shields, in order to totally bare his soul and emotionally expose himself.

"I am not naive enough to believe that a few consoling words or pleas begging for forgiveness would ever breach the cavernous abyss that divides us. However, I would ask that you simply allow me the courtesy to speak my peace, so that when we go our separate ways, you may truly know precisely what my feelings regarding you are now."

Xanatos wore an altogether unreadable expression, although his attention was rigidly transfixed.

"It was easy to judge and label you as misguided, ignominious and cruel. Past conduct seemed to only reinforce these negative notions that I've clung to, while holding myself up as a paragon of righteousness and honor. Only now, can I recognize with disappointment that I've merely lived in nothing but my own created vision of disillusionment concerning you.

I should never have walked away on Telos. Even though it reached a breaking point when we veritably drew swords upon each other and fought. I never should have turned my back and in essence abandoned you. It was simpler, I suppose, to believe that you always possessed a blackened heart and shallow twisted mindset rather than that I shared any modicum of culpability in the shaping of your maleficient behavior.

On Telos, I only saw duty on my horizon and my expectations of you were tantamount. There have always been strict rules on attachment, but typical Jedi weren't meant to have hearts made of cold stainless steel or rock hard marble. Within your heart beat the compassion of a cherished son for a disturbed father and in my blindness, I could not see that. All I unfairly saw, I'm ashamed to confess was my senior padawn's overreaction and weakness. Nevertheless, the most grievous inexcusable sin was not comprehending and addressing the burgeoning conflict within you. Or acknowledging the full extent of your anguish and pain, which I now can see still exists and haunts you to this very day.

The character assassination stops this instant. You are not a failure as an apprentice to me any longer, since I can clearly perceive my own dismal deficiencies as your master. Your recent actions in aiding and abetting Obi-Wan have only proven that you are a Jedi I can be proud to claim I had the fortunate role of teaching and training.

That's all I have to say."

A rapt Obi-Wan and Mace looked on, floored by the consolatory dialogue and sincere elocution from the contrite Qui-Gon Jinn.

All eyes focused on Xanatos, within whose mind a mental battle was basically underway.

Melancholic ambivalence and cynicism were waging war against grace and absolution.

It ultimately came down to the stark realization that Xan didn't want to prove that Obi-Wan's belief in him being a far stronger and better man was nothing but a load of bantha crap.

"Far be it for me to spoil the wise heartfelt prose of my erstwhile mentor." He broke his silence. "Short of totally letting bygones be bygones, I'll just say I do believe that this is the fresh start of a new planetary dawn."


	14. Chapter 14

**Authors Note:** My grateful thanks to: **Jedi Ani Unduli, Xan Fan Jaina Liu, Annabel Willow, TamsynDell, geri k and RankinP** for their kind feedback.  
My deepest appreciation to all those who have taken the time to read this story. This is the epilogue chapter. -_JJ_

* * *

Yoda arrived carrying a very special premium for Xanatos.

At the entrance of the diminutive master, the noble sported a wicked twinkle in his eye and a mischievous expression that lit up the entire room from tickled pink anticipation.

"Sad to be losing this rare memento, I am. Lifted my spirits countless times in the past, it has," the sage little gnome noted, "But, as per our agreement, earned it diligently, you have. So, gladly present it to you, I do."

After accepting with a respectful bow, the former Jedi carefully removed the coveted article from its packaging and held it to his chest a beat before taking his first actual glimpse.

His initial reaction was to snort out loud in hearty side-splitting laughter. Sneaking a second peek, he howled in derisive delight. Looked at it again, then gleefully chortled some more.

Weak from hilarity, he passed the holopic to Obi-Wan, who took one look and immediately began snickering. Hopelessly, failing miserably at trying to hold back his mirth at his former master's expense, he boisterously burst into a harmony of radiant gaffaws alongside his Telosian friend.

The chorus of merriment continued when Mace took a gander and recollected with a rascally grin, "I remember exactly when that incident occurred."

"When what occurred?" a perturbed Qui-Gon asked.

"Remember as apprentices, when we got caught for upper level skyracing with those twin luxury speeders we were supposed to be vigilantly guarding, but temporarily misappropriated from that haughty overbearing Velabri ambassador."

The peeved Jinn squeezed the bridge of his nose, "Who can forget when we served three tens of Jedi KP for the juvenile infraction."

"If I recall correctly, we had a ridiculous fight...," the councilmember's grin widened in retrospection.

"Misadventures of a rambunctious youth..." Apparently, nostalgia wasn't as amusing to Qui-Gon. "It was more of a messy brawl than an fight," he cited on flashback. "You hit me right smack in the face..."

"...With a juju berry cream pie," Windu regaled at his past prankish feat, as he turned the three dimensional image around, displaying it for all to see." Addressing the sentient little Jedi mystic, "I always knew you had eyes in the back of your head."

"Never underestimate the observational skills of adept alert masters. Like attentive mothers see all, we do."

Handing the prized object back to Xanatos, the Koran master playfully flipped an auxiliary tab that made the high resolution pic play a continuous loop of a young Qui-Gon Jinn getting smashed over and over right in the kisser with a whipped cream pastry confection.

Nearly rolling on the floor, the noble was convulsively doubled over in a laughing fit.

Obligingly, Obi-Wan slapped his friend on the back, as Xan breathlessly admitted, "It was all worth it...Getting repeatedly assaulted by vicious thugs, crossing saber blades with a Sith Lord, nearly being mind-wiped...," he happily exclaimed, "I'd willingly do it all over again. I haven't enjoyed myself so much in eons."

* * *

A Jedi page delivered an elegantly wrapped package which Obi-Wan accepted after being reassured that it had been already scanned by security.

"Another select parcel for you, Xan."

The noble wiped the remnants of happy tears from his eyes, "All of a sudden, it feels like I should be blowing out my naming day candles."

Nestled inside the box was an exquisite rare blue black orchid lily with a hand written note.

After perusing its unsigned contents, the exuberant smile slowly receded from his previously cheery face and his demeanor drew soberly serious.

Straightening his posture, he turned to those assembled. "Please excuse me," the noble pardoned. "After all this frivolity, I think I need a breath of fresh air."

A hush fell over the entire room as the mood shifted a hundred and eighty degrees. Obi-Wan picked up and examined the discarded card as the concerned others peered on.

Short and concise, it read:

'Round one to Knight Kenobi and the Jedi.  
Nonetheless, you were correct my wayward Prince...  
_...We've only just begun.'_

* * *

The Coruscant night atmosphere was brisk and the evening sky glittered with glimmering particles of light as Obi-Wan joined his stargazing companion leaning forward on the balcony balustrade on the outside terrace.

"Masters Yoda and Windu are dead set on conferring an honorary knighthood upon you."

"That's the last thing I would ever expect from the upstanding heads of Jedi Council." Bemused and chuffed, the noble shook his head. "Imagine me, a Jedi knight."

"Why so inconceivable?"

"In my youth, it was my only life's ambition." Sighing, the reclusive man conceded, "Alas, now, I love my freedom far too much to tie myself down. Besides, to be blunt, when it comes to taking orders from a stuffed shirt authoritative council and living the ascetic lifestyle, I'll courteously say 'no thank you.'"

"You could help alot of people," Obi-Wan appealed, "the masters are acutely cognizant you possess an exceedingly talented knack for obtaining pertinent classified data with your legion of diverse affliations and connections."

"Dealings with underworld sources, subversive contacts and shady informants...amongst other interesting types, you mean."

"That also includes casually mingling within the circle of royal aristocracy, upper crust society and the nouveau elite set."

A nonchalant shrug. "As an effective key executive captain of industry, it's in my best interest to know exactly everything I can learn about anyone and everyone I happen to be transacting business with."

"Which is why Council keenly considers you as a great asset. Even if solely on a limited covert basis." As an enticement, the young man added, "We could work together as a team on certain missions when I'm not busy with my diplomatic assignments."

"Actually, _that_ proposition does intrique me," he mulled. "After all, it might be a stimulating break from my mundane busy daily grind." Arching an eyebrow, "trying to broker a slick arrangement are you, Master Negotiator?"

"No pressure, Xan," the knight assuaged, "All I ask is that you keep an open mind to the idea."

* * *

"How do you feel knowing Palpatine's still at large?"

"By trade, I'm a successful owner and operating CEO. Hence, there are always at least a dozen ruthless cutthroat competitors in the field wishing to take me down at one time or another. Consequently, consider it business as usual."

"A threatening Sith Lord is a far cry from a challenging corporate rival."

"What can I say, other than Palpatine's dangerous, formidable and at the moment probably not too wildly crazy about either one of us."

"I'm quite aware you're highly capable of watching your own back, Xan. I just want you to know that were you ever to need help for anything. I'll be there for you."

Touched by the heartfelt pledge, the Telosian warmly smiled, imparting, "the feeling's mutual, my friend."

"I can't mention it enough." Though his potent emotions were banked, a demure Obi-Wan's gratitude shined through. "Whether it was by the Force, fortune or chance, fundamentally, you, of all people, Xan, saved my life and I'll be forever thankful."

Deeply moved and straightforward, the noble pointed out, "Don't forget how you came through for me in the end, too. In fact, you helped save me in more ways than one. I know you spoke to our old master on my behalf."

"How did you come to that conclusion?"

"Qui-Gon Jinn, as renown as he is, and rightfully so, as a gifted arbitor and rescuer of lost pathetic creatures, is very hard-headed, short-sighted and flat out oblivious when it comes to certain matters. I'd lay odds you probably gave him a sharp swift kick upside his Jedi code book to clue him in."

"Perhaps I provided a slight nudge in your direction," the young man came clean. "Speaking of our master, Qui-Gon introduced me to someone who owns a diner," he pitched, "How do you feel about an old fashioned piece of pie right about now."

"If only to partake and not to wear," Xanatos joshed. "Lead on, Obi-Wan."


End file.
